The Boss' Life is a Game
by RebukeX7
Summary: -Twoshot- The Saints were hit hard with the loss of Gat, but none more so than the Boss. Realizing that he has lost his way, the Boss decides to once again be the man that Johnny respected. The man that was feared by all and the man who took over Stilwater. Watch as the leader of the Saints returns to his roots and refuses to take shit from anyone, especially his own crew!
1. The Boss Wakes Up

**I was in a one-shot mood and decided to do a complete overhaul on a previous story. Enjoy, not sure if I'll update this in the future or at least extend this a bit guess it depends on the feedback.**

**Warning Language and maybe potentially offensive? In fact, let me just make this clear now. The Saints are not heroes like so many stories try to portray them. They are a criminal organization and should be written as such. The Boss is a villain plain and simple.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Saints Row if I did….this would probably be canon.**

**Chapter 0: The Boss Wakes Up**

**-Steelport: Shaundi's Pad-**

"_We've lost our way and now we're paying for it."_ The Boss thought to himself as he washed his face in Shaundi's bathroom sink. _"Gat tried to warn us and now he's gone." _The Boss thought as he stared into the mirror. He was a man with dark skin and short black hair that had purple highlights; his purple contacts seemed dull and lifeless-lacking the fire that was there when he had first reformed the saints. Now that he thought about it…

…That fire had been gone for a long time.

He ran his gang with an iron fist but years of peace had made him relaxed…had made him weak. Johnny tried to warn him but he simply didn't listen. He had allowed himself to be persuaded into going corporate and while his wealth grew, the spirit of the Saints had been sacrificed. They had forgotten who they were and more importantly…

…They had forgotten who he was.

Hell some of the newest recruits didn't even know his face.

It didn't take him long to realize that continuing on this way would only lead to more funerals.

"_Lin, Carlos, Aisha…"_ The Boss trailed off as he shut his eyes tight. _"Johnny…I won't let this continue. I will not be turned into a bitch. Not by Loren, not by his syndicate, and especially not by my own fucking crew!"_ The Boss thought as a familiar passion began to burn in his core. It was the same feeling he had when he was younger and simply wanted to watch the world burn, a feeling that could only be satiated by chaos and mayhem.

A single tear fell from his left eye as a fierce glare was reflected in the mirror. It was the same expression he wore when he shot down Julius, the one man that was like a father to him.

_**I learned that being in charge was better than being a bitch who kept his mouth shut and does what he's told.**_

"_Fucking hypocrite!" _The Boss thought in anger as he clenched his fist.

_***Crash!***_

He didn't even blink as his fist slammed into the mirror. The Boss grunted as he pulled back his hand and walked out of the bathroom.

"_Johnny's gone and now I'm the only one left…the only one who truly knows what it means to be a Third Street Saint."_ The Boss thought as he stepped out into the main room where Pierce was looking over the weapons.

"Hey Boss, what happened to you?" Pierce questioned as he looked at the man's bloodied fist. The Boss let a cold smirk grace his lips as he tilted his head and stared at his Lieutenant. The sun shone through the window and seemed to focus on the purple Fleur tattooed to his neck as he answered.

"I woke up." The Boss said simply as he buttoned the sleeves of his purple shirt. Around his neck was a black tie and a golden chain with a fleur pendant. Over his shirt was a black vest and he opted to wear a pair of black dress slacks. On his feet were a pair of black dress shoes with purple soles. Pierce looked at the Boss in confusion as the man picked up two 45 Shepherds. "Nice weight." Before Pierce could say anything Shaundi quickly stormed into the room.

"So what's next?" Shaundi questioned as she turned to the Boss whom glanced back towards her.

"What's next is you go back to Stilwater." The Boss said simply as he holstered the guns. Shaundi gave him a glare as he crossed his arms and leant on the table.

"What!?" Shaundi questioned incredulously as she stepped forward and picked up the rifle that was next to the Boss. "No this is my fight too!" Shaundi argued making Pierce roll his eyes.

"Girl-"

"_**Fuck you say?"**_ The Boss questioned quietly as he narrowed his eyes at her. Pierce instantly shut up as he saw the dark expression that suddenly crossed his Boss' face. Shaundi took a step back at his tone and widened her eyes in slight fear. Suddenly she felt as though she was that same drugged out hippie that had dared to question her boss all those years ago.

"I-"

"Let me tell you something. I was ordering you to return home and get back up, it's kind of your job _Lieutenant_." The Boss interrupted her as he stood up. "Since Johnny went ahead and got his ass killed it means I'm stuck without a second-in-command. All I have are you two assholes since God thought it'd be funny to take Carlos away from me as well all those years ago. Now go home, bring back some homies, and then we'll talk about your role in this war. Clear?"

"Yes…" Shaundi said quietly as she glanced down.

"The fuck you just say?" The Boss questioned again as his eyes narrowed further.

"Yes, Boss!" Shaundi said a bit louder this time making him nod as he brushed past her.

"Good. This will probably be the easiest task I'll have for you in this war so you better succeed or we'll be attending the funeral of _two _lieutenants later." The Boss said seriously. "I've been too soft on you all for a while now, a mistake I am correcting now, do not forget your places again. Pierce, let's roll."

"Alright, let's show those asshole they won't get away with fucking with the Saints Boss!" Pierce said as he followed his Boss. It was a bitter-sweet moment, just like the man said the Boss they feared had woke up…but was it really worth the cost of Johnny's Life?"

**-Later-**

It had been a day since they sat up base in Shaundi's apartment and now The Boss and Pierce were on their way to Planet Saints after getting their car modified. It was a simple purple low-rider, the Boss had decided to go cheap because their cars never tended to last long at the beginning of gang wars.

"Hey Boss…"Pierce began as the Boss drove through the streets.

"Sup?" The Boss questioned as he glanced over at the man.

"About what you said about Carlos…I miss him too he was a good kid and an even better gang member but is it true that none of us have proven ourselves to you? Even after all these years?" Pierce questioned seriously making the Boss sigh.

"It's not that you haven't proven yourselves or because I don't trust you-I don't trust anyone or didn't but Gat's dead so it's back to no one- It's just that you and Shaundi have things holding you back from being my second-in-command." The Boss said seriously making Pierce blink in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"To be my second you have to be good gangbangers, have the time to do an effective job, and most importantly…you have to be real to yourself." The Boss said seriously. "At the risk of sounding like a pussy you and Shaundi are phenomenal at being gangbangers."

"Wait, Really!?" Pierce asked in confusion, he could count on one hand how many compliments he got from the Boss.

"We fuck around with you, but we respect what you do. You make paper and that's fucking important. It's the only reason I can't have you taking Johnny's place." The Boss said honestly. "I need you to continue focusing on generating funds, hopefully without us losing our way this time."

"Oh…" Pierce said awkwardly to say he was humbled was an understatement. He always thought no one noticed his importance but the Boss did, and to here he was a top candidate for Johnny's position was a surprise to say the least. "And Shaundi?"

"She is up there right next to you but her problem is she isn't real to herself. She needs to be secure with who she really is. This T.V star corporate bullshit thing she's doing right now? That's not her and she knows it. Shaundi, the real Shaundi, parties her ass off, has tried every fucking drug at least once, and has fucked half of this country."

"But I thought going clean was an improvement?" Pierce said in confusion making the Boss snort derisively.

"Fuck, no. I will say, however, part of the reason I recruited her was because she could go clean so fast in a way." The Boss said and seeing Pierce's confusion he explained a bit more. "She did just enough drugs and alcohol to kick back and have fun, she was never really dependent on the shit like you see some junkies. That shows self-control. However she let everyone else influence her into thinking she was weak, and tried to change herself. And quite frankly, that's that shit I don't like."

"So you're saying if she became fun Shaundi again, you'd give her Gat's place?" Pierce said incredulously.

"In a heartbeat." The Boss said seriously. "She has a good head on her shoulders, but as long as she's this stuck-up bitch with anger issues, she's more likely to get demoted than promoted. She needs to realize that Gat doesn't want us to get vengeance…he would want us to get even. That's how the fucking Saints roll."

"Well damn…why the fuck haven't we had these deep ass discussions more often!?" Pierce questioned making the Boss bark out a laugh.

"You never asked. You all should ask for progress reports, shows initiative." The Boss said nonchalantly making Pierce roll his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah…well I'm going to need some driving music to remove this awkward tension." Pierce said suddenly making the Boss roll his eyes as he turned on the radio.

**BGM: What I Got- Sublime**

"Oh, here we go! Come on Boss let's do this! You know the words!" Pierce said with a laugh making the Boss roll his eyes and change the station.

**BGM: END**

"I told you, we're doing shit real this time." The Boss said with a smirk. Seeing the song title, Pierce let out a laugh.

Aww shit, I forget how much I missed the old you! Let's do this shit."

"Better do better than that time you tried to sing _So Sick_ by Ne-Yo." The Boss drawled as Pierce gave him a mock glare.

**BGM: 2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted- Tupac & Snoop Dogg**

_**[Pierce]**__** Up out of there  
><strong>_

_**[Boss]**__** (chuckles)  
><strong>_

_**Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party  
><strong>_

_**[Pierce]**__** Pump that up G  
><strong>_

_**[Boss]**__** Ahh shit, you done fucked up now -  
>Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party<br>You done put two of America's  
>most wanted in the same<br>motherfuckin place at the same  
>Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party<br>motherfuckin time, hahahahah  
>Y'all niggaz about to feel this<br>Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party  
>Break out the champagne glasses<br>and the motherfuckin condoms  
>Have one on us aight?<br>Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party**_

_**[Boss]**_

Picture perfect, I paint a perfect picture  
>Bomb the hoochies with precision my intention's to get richer<br>With the P-I-E-R-C-E, Pierce my fuckin homey  
>Youse a cold ass nigga on them hogs<p>

_**[Pierce]**_

_**Sho nuff, I keep my hand on my gun, cuz they got me on the run  
>Now I'm back in the courtroom waitin on the outcome<br>Free the Boss, is all that's on a niggaz mind  
>But at the same time it seem they tryin to take mine<br>So I'ma get smart, and get defensive and shit  
>And put together a million march, for some gangsta shit<br>**_

_**[Boss]**_

_**So now they got us laced  
>Two multimillionare motherfuckers catchin cases (mmm)<br>Bitches get ready for the throwdown, the shit's about to go down  
>Uhh, me and Pierce about to clown<br>I'm "Losin My Religion", I'm vicious on these stool pigeons  
>You might be deep in this game, but you got the rules missin<br>Niggaz be actin like they savage, they out to get the cabbage  
>I got, nuthin but love, for my niggaz livin lavish<br>**_

_**[Pierce}**_

_**I got a pit named P, she niggarino  
>I got a house out in the hills right next to Chino<br>and I, think I got a black Beamer  
>but my dream is to own a fly casino<br>like Bugsy Seagel, and do it all legal  
>and get scooped up, by the little homie in the Regal<br>Mmm, it feel good to you baby bubba  
>Ya see, this is for the G's and the keys motherfucker<br>**_

_**[Boss]**_

_**Now follow as we riiiiide  
>Motherfuck the rest, two of the best from the West side<br>And I can make you famous  
>Niggaz been dyin for years, so how could they blame us<br>I live in fear of a felony  
>I never stop bailin these, motherfuckin G's<br>If ya got it better flaunt it, another warrant  
>2 of Amerikaz Most Wanted<strong>_

_**[Chorus:]**__**  
>Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party<br>Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party  
><strong>__**[Boss]**__** Nuthin but a gangsta party...  
>Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party<br>Nuthin but a gangsta party  
>it ain't nuthin but a<br>motherfuckin gangsta party  
>Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party<br>Nuthin but a gangsta party  
>it ain't nuthin but a<br>motherfuckin gangsta party  
>Ain't nuttin but a gangsta party<strong>_

_**[Boss]**_

Now give me fifty feet  
>Defeat is not my destiny, release me to the streets<br>And keep whatever's left of me  
>Jealousy is misery, suffering is grief<br>Better be prepared when you cowards fuck wit me  
>I bust and flea, these niggaz must be crazy what?<br>There ain't no mercy motherfuckers who can fade the Thugs  
>(hahah right) You thought it was but it wasn't, now dissapear<br>Bow down in the presence of a boss player

_**[Pierce]**_

_**It's like cuz, blood, gangbangin  
>Everybody in the party doin dope slangin<br>You got to have papers in this world  
>You might get your first snatch, before your eyes swerl<br>Ya doing ya job, every day  
>And then you work so hard til ya hair turn gray<br>Let me tell you about life, and bout the way it is  
>You see we live by the gun, so we die by the gun's kids<br>**_

_**[Boss]**_

_**They tell me not to roll with my glock  
>So now I gotta throw away<br>Floatin in the black Benz, tryin to do a show a day  
>They wonder how I live, with five shots<br>Niggaz is hard to kill, on my block  
>Schemes for currency and doe related<br>Affiliated with the hustlers, so we made it  
>No answers to questions, I'm tryin to get up on it<br>My nigga Pierce with me, eternally the most wanted**_

**BGM: END**

The song ended just as they parked outside of Planet Saints.

"Not bad Pierce, maybe you quit with that R & B shit and focus on rap. You seem to remember those lyrics easier." The Boss said as he stepped out of the car.

"Yeah, yeah, just watch I'ma drop a mix-tape so beautiful even you will be crying your eyes out." Pierce swore making the Boss snort.

"Bitch, when have you seen me cry?" The Boss questioned curiously.

"Point…" Pierce admitted. "Aight we need to buy some threads, not too much we don't have the funds to splurge."

"Oh please, we still own this shop right? They'll be glad to give us shit. Especially if their female." The Boss said seriously.

"Why would their gender matter?" Pierce asked in confusion making the Boss blink and gesture to himself as if the answer should be obvious.

"Nigga, I am a _Pimp." _The Boss stated seriously, stressing the last word for emphasis. "Look at my hair bitch, it's fucking luxurious." The Boss said and pulled out a comb to comb back his black and purple hair as they walked into the store.

"Since when!?" Pierce asked incredulously, this was the first time he had heard of his boss' apparent side-job.

"What? Cause I'm the Boss I'm the only motherfucker in the Row not allowed to have a side-job?" The Boss asked incredulously. "There is a reason that our gang consists mainly of Strippers and Hoes."

"_That's why!?_" Pierce asked as if he had found out the answer to a question that had been bugging him for years.

"Hell yes, and I personally hired instructors to teach them how to fight which is why they are so good." The Boss said as he turned to his Lieutenant. "Two Words: Stripper Assassins. They are the future of gang warfare."

"Bullshit." Pierce deadpanned.

"Mark my words. Now let me show you how a Pimp bargains." The Boss said as he approached the counter. The Cashier was a tan woman with short blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing a pair of khaki's and a Saints Row hoodie and was currently texting on her phone.

**BGM: Sexy Can I (Feat. Yung Berg) - Ray. J**

**OR**

**BGM: Walk Thru (Feat. Problem)- Rich Homie Quan**

"Hey shawty, gotta say you looking fine as hell right now…" The Boss began as Pierce felt his jaw drop, never seeing this side of the Boss before.

"Listen jerk-"The Cashier said as she glance up only to feel her jaw drop. "Y-you're the B-boss…oh my God!"

"How you doing darling?" The Boss questioned with a wink making her swallow nervously.

"Am I on undercover Boss right now?" The Cashier questioned suddenly making him smirk.

"Not at all, as you see I'm not really undercover right now. Tell me…Candy right?" The Boss questioned as he read her nametag. "I seem to have lost my wallet, but I am in a buying mood…see the problem?"

"U-uh, yeah I get it, please take whatever you want!" Candy said making him smile.

"Tell me how old are you, 19, 20?"

"T-twenty- one."

"Ah even better!" The Boss said with a chuckle. "College student?" The Boss questioned curiously.

"J-just graduated…"

"Major?"

"Fashion."

"Hmm…tell you what Candy, pick something out for me and whatever it is I'll take. Consider it a small test of sorts." The Boss said and Candy nodded nervously before glancing around the shop, her eyes landed on something on the far end of the counter and she quickly grabbed it.

"H-here!" Candy said as she placed a pair of black framed sunglasses that had dark purple lenses. Glancing at a nearby mirror, the Boss gave a low whistle of appreciation.

"Not bad at all, is this it?"

"Y-yes…you don't need anything else…you're perfect." The last part seemed to have slipped out as she looked incredibly shocked she had said it out loud. "Sorry, it's just I'm such a huge fan!

"I like your style Candy! Tell you what, here's my card call me if you're interested in working for me. Good pay, great health coverage, and we'll pay off those pesky college loans for you." The Boss said as he handed her a purple business card that had a golden Saint's Angel on the front. "Call me." The Boss said with a wink as he grabbed her hand and placed a kiss on the back of it. The Boss turned to see his shell-shocked Lieutenant and gave a smirk as he walked passed Pierce.

"W-what the hell…?"

"Pimp." The Boss answered. Pierce was going to respond when they heard the sounds of cars pulling up to the store. "Shit, Candy get down!"

**BGM: END**

"Fuck, we got Morning Star Boss!" Pierce said as he took cover.

"I see, that! That's bad news…" The Boss began has he pulled out his guns. "For them!" The Boss finished with a smirk before dashing out of the store.

"_Oh shit, he just ran in!"_ Pierce thought in alarm.

**BGM: Amped to 12-Shinobi Ninja**

A grin threatened to split the Boss' face as he aimed at a male member of the Morning Star.

_***BANG!***_

The man dropped dead as the Boss rolled to the side as the other members began to open fire. The Boss took cover behind one of their cars before standing up and shooting a female member in her leg. Before she could fall, however, he ran forward and caught her and proceeded to use her as human shield as he opened fire on the other gang members

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

"_Three shots, three bodies…I still got it_!" The Boss thought with a smirk before placing the barrel of his gun to the woman's head and pulling the trigger.

_***BANG!***_

Letting her fall, he spun just in time to avoid being punched by a male Morning Star that tried to sneak up on him. The Boss holstered his gun as he began to bounce on his feet, almost as if he were dancing as he narrowed his eyes at his opponent. The Morning Star released a vicious right which the Boss ducked under before standing up and releasing a powerful uppercut that sent him stumbling back. Seeing his opening, the Boss leapt up and landed on the man like a monkey.

"_Thank you Sons of Samedi for your awesome fighting style, may you all burn in hell." _The Boss thought as he held on to the man and delivered three rapid punches to his face before flipping back and grabbing the man's neck between his leg. The Boss smirked as he flipped, and slammed the man head-first into the unforgiving concrete-killing him instantly. Flipping to his feet, the Boss instantly had to lean back to avoid his car slamming into him.

"_The fuck is that!?"_ The Boss wondered incredulously as he saw a huge hulking man blatantly saying fuck you to physics and knocking cars away from him. "Fuck it." The Boss deadpanned as he ran towards the Brute. The two met each other in no time and time seemed to slow as the Boss dodged one of the large fists, reloaded his gun, and hopped on to the brute and placed the barrel of gun to its head.

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

Flipping off of the Brute, the Boss used both of his legs to deliver a powerful sweep kick that sent the Brute falling face first into the street. The Boss wasted no time and climbed onto its back and shot it in the back of its head two more times. The Boss stood up and holstered the gun once the monstrosity stopped moving. He rolled his eyes as Pierce poked his head form the door and walked out once he saw everything was clear.

**Bronze Trophy Unlocked: David & Goliath**

"Nice back up as always Pierce." The Boss drawled as he got into a Morning Star car.

"Hey I was about to come up with a plan when you decided to go full action-hero on everybody. Can't blame me if you didn't give me a chance!" Pierce defended as he got into the passenger seat. The Boss rolled his eyes but realized he had a point.

"Too amazing for my own good." The Boss mused as he drove away from the store

"Forgot how modest the real you was." Pierce added sarcastically. "By the way did you see that big mother fucker? He wasn't normal! Throwing cars and shit…"

"Believe me I saw." The Boss muttered making Pierce chuckle.

"But hey Boss, props on going all God of War on that bitch."

"Hey the Saints back down to no one!" The Boss said before noticing a helicopter in his rearview mirror. Before Pierce could pull out his gun, The Boss aimed back with his pistol.

_***BANG!***_

The bullets shot through the windshield and killed the pilot instantly. Pierce could only shake his head as the helicopter spiraled down into the unforgiving streets.

_***BOOOOOOM!***_

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Black Hawk Down **

"God damn you're a scary mother fucker!"

**BGM: END**

**-The next night-**

The Boss stood in his helicopter as he stared at the Morning Star's penthouse party through his binoculars.

"So what you think Boss?"

"I feel sorry for the pimp of those hoes." The Boss drawled as he put the binoculars away. "They're about to be under new management."

"Pierce what's the Boss talking about?" Shaundi asked in confusion making Pierce snort.

"Oh yeah you don't know, check this. While you we were on T.V. the Boss decided to become a Pimp."

"The hell? Since when!?" Shaundi asked incredulously. "Never mind that can wait, Boss the Crew is ready down stairs-say the word and we crash the party."

"Got it. Aight, I'm going in." The Boss said as he put on his backpack.

**BGM: Power-Kanye West**

"_This one's for you Gat." _The Boss thought as he dove out the window. The Boss closed his eyes as he felt the wind rush past him and the first time in years…

…He felt alive…

_Lin…_

_Carlos…_

_Aisha…_

_Johnny…_

The Boss' eyes snapped open with a glare as he released his parachute. He glided over the pent-house and released the parachute when he was over the pool.

_***Splash!***_

So caught up in the party, no one even noticed him land in the pool. The Boss calmly strode from the water and narrowed his eyes at a nearby Morning Star.

"Touchdown, I'll get the code and y'all can come bring hell."

_["Got it Boss!"]_

"Yo." The Boss said as he suddenly grabbed the lieutenant and placed the gun to his head. "The elevator codes give em up and you'll live. Be smart." The Boss drawled making the man glare at him.

"Damn it…fine its 3-1-3-1. Now hands off the Jacket!" The man bit out making the Boss nod.

"Great. By the way? I'm a fucking liar."

_***BANG!***_

Dropping the man, the Boss spun around and threw a grenade towards a group of Morning Star as he dove back into the pool.

_***BOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Steeping out of the pool from the other side, the Boss simply walked through the building getting headshot after headshot on every Morning Star he could spot.

"Yo hands off the merchandise!" The Boss shouted as one member tried to use a stripper as cover only to find a bullet between his eyes. The Boss handed her a business card as he strode by, leaving her standing along and starring at his back incredulously. Once he shot his way to the elevator, he threw a grenade at the pitiful barricade that was in front of him.

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

The Boss smirked as he hit the Elevator after blasting through a few of the cannon fodder.

"Come on, don't let me have all the fun!" The Boss chuckled as he continued to shoot down the Morning Star.

_["Don't worry Boss, guard the elevator and we'll be up shortly."]_

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Saints Row Rap- JT Machinima (Saints Row the Third)**

"I got you." The Boss said as he continued to hold the line for a few moments before the elevator finally opened. "Ladies." The Boss said with a quick bow making some of the newer recruits giggle as Shaundi shook her head.

"Damn, how I didn't see before now is amazing." Shaundi said as she realized her Boss actually was a Pimp. "What's the plan?"

"The plan is for you remind me why I let you all become Saints." The Boss said with a smirk which was matched by his subordinates.

"You heard the Boss, clear up all the Morning Star." Shaundi said as she ran in front of the Boss. The Boss blinked as he found himself getting a perfect view of her perfectly shaped rear-end. Thanks to him remembering just who he was, the Boss decided to something he's wanted to do for years.

_***Slap!***_

"Whoa! What the hell Boss!?" Shaundi demanded as she rubbed her rear.

"It was a moment of weakness." The Boss deadpanned as the nearby saints giggled at his antics. "Now while you deal with these assholes, I'll head to the helicopter." The Boss said as he ran off.

"What? Why?" Shaundi called out in confusion.

"Cause this shit always ends in a helicopter chase. Come on this was too easy!" The Boss answered as he ran up to the upper levels. The Boss rolled his eyes as he saw a lieutenant hopping into his helicopter and the Boss instantly got into the second one as soon as he approached the helipad.

_["Son of a bitch, there's a bomb!"]_

"Completely called that shit, don't worry I'm in pursuit now." The Boss drawled as he chased after the helicopter. "How's clean-up going?"

_["Do I look like a damn maid!?"]_

"Shit, you'll be a maid if I tell you to." The Boss said with a no-nonsense tone silencing her instantly. "Anyway, you'd be the hottest maid ever, I mean that ass-"

_["I'm hanging up now."]_ Shaundi stated making him laugh. It wasn't long before he landed behind the retreating Morning Star, making sure to avoid the RPG's, and hopped out of his helicopter to follow the man. _["Boss, this thing is on a timer you gotta hurry!"]_

"Don't worry, once I Catch up you'll get your codes, none of my honeys are exploding today." The Boss declared and chuckled at the sigh he heard he release. The Boss then shot down the two Morning Star that were on the roof before they could blow him up with their RPG's.

_["Anyway, there are no codes just four wire red, green, blue, and black."]_

"Then cut red one, the fuck you waiting for!?" The Boss questioned incredulously as he shot down the Morning Star that tried to take him out. "Fuck outta my face!" The Boss shouted as he blasted through the gang members.

_["What are you talking about!?"]_

"It's always the fucking red wire! Every damn time! This is a red themed gang for crying out loud!"

_["Thank you! That's what I've been telling this bitch!"] _The Boss heard Pierce shout in the background.

_["Shut it Pierce, when are you right about anything?"]_

The Boss rolled his eyes as he grabbed the Lieutenant and pressed his gun to the man's temple.

"Which wire, do not make me end you!" The Boss bit out angrily.

"The red-wire, it's the red wire!" The man said weakly as he pissed his pants.

"Good to know." The Boss muttered.

_***BANG!***_

"_Why the hell do they think I might spare them? Did I get that soft? Gotta fix my rep ASAP." _The Boss Thought incredulously. "Shaundi, it's the red-wire."

_["HAHAHAHAH!"]_

_["Don't say a single word…fuck I just lost so much money."]_

"Pierce, call the cleaners and tell the girls it's time to party."

_["Haha…alright!"]_

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Pimp My HQ**

**-Later Saints HQ-**

**BGM: Gas Pedal- Sage the Gemini**

Pierce danced in the crowd with the Saints as music blasted through the penthouse. Strippers danced on nearby poles and a few were having chicken fights in the pool. As for the Boss? He found himself sitting on the couch with his arm wrapped around two of his girls.

"Gotta say, you joined quick as hell Candy." The Boss chuckled as he held her closer making her giggle.

"How could I refuse you?"

"Good point." The Boss said with a laugh before a smirk graced his lips as he leaned back and gestured for them to stand. "Show me what you two got." The girls laughed and were about to give the Boss, what he believed at least, a well-deserved lap dance when he gestured for them to stop. "Hold on, Shaundi it better be important girl."

"Yo what's up?" Pierce questioned as he approached them. The Boss shrugged and turned back to Shaundi.

"Do you really think we should be partying right now? We got the penthouse but Loren is still out there!" Shaundi stated making the Boss roll his eyes.

"Girl, we can't be focused on them 24/7." Pierce groaned getting a glare from Shaundi.

"But Johnny-"

"-Would say the same thing." The Boss interrupted bluntly. Shaundi was going to protest when the Boss gave her a look that said: Don't even try it. "You don't honestly think you know Johnny better than I do, do you?" The Boss asked rhetorically making her glance down, knowing he was right.

"How are you so calm about this situation!?"

"I'm not, I'm pissed off to no fucking end. However Johnny wouldn't want us to get revenge, he'd want us to get even."

"What's the fucking difference?"

"Vengeance means we take out the Syndicate for Johnny. Getting even means we do it for the Saints." The Boss said seriously. "We're not doing this for Johnny, he wouldn't want that, we're doing this because they dared to cross the Saints, we do this because they crossed _me." _The Boss said seriously making her look at him in disbelief. "I'm the wronged party and I say we take care of this nuisance on my schedule, simple as that. If I let them interrupt my life, it means they got to me. It's about sending a message. I'm telling them they have not gotten to me, but will pay for the attempt."

"You're serious aren't you?" Shaundi asked incredulously.

"Of course I am. It was the same thing with Julius, the first leader of the Saints, I shot him out vengeance but that wasn't the shot that killed him." The Boss revealed nonchalantly. "The killing shot was because he was a threat to the Saints. The man was like a father to me, even after putting me in a coma. The Saints come before personal feelings though and you need to remember that. Pierce cut the music."

"On it Boss." Pierce ran off and the Boss stood up.

**BGM: END**

"Alright girls and Pierce, gather around!" The Boss called out and in a few moments his crew stood before him. "As you all know, the Syndicate took away our second-in-command Johnny Gat." The Boss said making many look down and a few even began to cry. "That said, he was a man that envisioned the Saints to be an eternal entity and to do that we need to learn how to adapt to change and move on if we want to survive the absolute force of time."

"So this is what is about to happen. I am going to fill Johnny's former position now, and tomorrow we're going to show those syndicate assholes just what happens when you fuck with the Third Street Saints!" The Boss shouted making the room erupt in cheers.

"Fill his spot?" Shaundi said whispered in morbid fascination. "You two were close how can you do this so early? He hasn't even had a funeral yet!"

"Impulsive and powerful that's how Johnny entered and left the world and that is how we're going to fill his spot." The Boss said making her shut her eyes as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I can't be a part of this…"

"Too bad I picked you." The Boss said bluntly making her look at him in surprise as he sat down.

"Boss what about her situation?" Pierce questioned making him nod his head and whistle. Soon one of the Saints approached with a package of Loca Dust as the Boss pulled out his gun.

"Here's the situation now Shaundi, I need you be my second but I need the real you to stand by me again. I know for some reason you think you were weak but I'm sorry but that was the strong you. Sure you may not have been as physically strong as the rest but you had one of the strongest wills and heads on your shoulders, plus you knew how to not let stress get to you."

_***Click***_

"It's my fault you've become like this, I was weak and let you become weak and for that I apologize. It's time for tough love." The Boss said as he aimed his gun at Shaundi. "I've woken up, hell even Pierce has though it's not much of a change-"

"Hey!" Pierce shouted despite the tense situation.

"Now it's your turn. Face whatever demons you have and remember who you fucking are. Get rid of that damn stress already." The Boss said as he gestured to the drugs with his left hand. "Either take the drugs and become my second, or refuse and become a liability…you know what happens to liabilities."

"The drugs will make me weak!" Shaundi protested making the Boss glare at her.

"Fuck you say? To who!? Look around you Shaundi you're surrounded by murderers and prostitutes, we're the people parents warn their kids about. We're not heroes-not anymore- the _only_ difference between us and the Syndicate is that we're going to be in charge of Steelport after this war!" The Boss finally snapped before softening his expression slightly. "No one here will think ill of you-we may think better of you though-but the point is we're the only opinions that matter…Shaundi do not make me end you."

Shaundi wiped her eyes and glared at the Boss as everyone tensed, Pierce shook his head, closed his eyes, and covered his ears not wanting to see what happened to Shaundi.

"_Damn it, she annoyed me but I didn't think she'd go out like this!"_

**-1 hour later-**

**BGM: Pussy Drop-Lemon**

"WOOOHOOO! Fuck yes!" Shaundi, the second in command of the Third Street Saints cheered as she hung upside down from a stripper pole and downed a 40 as the Saints chanted her name.

"I can't believe it…" Pierce said for the 60th time making the Boss chuckle.

"Just needed some tough love." The Boss said as he watched her dance, he didn't know why but watching her have genuine fun again sent a foreign feeling through his body.

"Hey Boss…" Pierce trailed off as he watched Shaundi throw away her hair-band and let her hair fall freely. "Could you have gone through with it?"

"Yes." The Boss said seriously without hesitating. "It would have been a terrible waste though." The Boss added as he watched Shaundi's hips as she danced. "Fuck yeah, definitely a waste." The Boss said as he leaned back and held Candy by her waist as she grinded on his leg as the second stripper nibbled his ear.

"You love her." Pierce stated and the Boss tilted his neck to give Candy access to it.

"Perhaps, she's not one of my girls so I would be able to date her and not break the Pimp code, but come on now, everyone she has fucked and I still haven't gotten any? It's obvious she isn't interested." The Boss said as he glanced at his lieutenant who now wore a condescending expression.

"Maybe like our progress reports, you just haven't asked. Show some initiative." Peirce said smuggle making the Boss blink and stare at him incredulously. "Don't be a hypocrite. You're a hard man to read _if_ she was interested she probably figured you weren't and moved on." No…

There was no fucking way…

It could not have been that fucking simple!

All those years wasted,

Pierce said it so it must be bullshit…

But still if there was a chance…

Damn it! All that fucking sexual tension he endured over the years!

Fuck it…

"Hey Shaundi!" The Boss called out as he gestured for the women to get off of him. Shaundi blinked and looked at him with a smirk as she grinded on the pole.

"What's up Boss?" Shaundi questioned as she began to remove more of her clothes.

"Fuck me!" The Boss shouted making Pierce look at him as if he were an idiot.

"About fucking time Boss!" Shaundi said with a laugh as she released the pole and sauntered towards him. Pierce gave him a look a pure disbelief as she sat on his lap. "One-night stand, or are we making a thing out of this?"

"I've had enough one-night stands, not afraid to try something new." The Boss smirked making her smile.

"Good, guess I can finally show you what a feel boss is..." Shaundi trailed off as she stood up and led him out of the room, the Saints whistling behind them. Shaundi just grinned as she placed his hand on her rear.

"Pierce, you're getting a fucking raise!" The Boss shouted before he left the room making his lieutenant shake his head.

**BGM: END**

**-The Next Morning-**

**BGM: Live Your Life (Feat. Rhianna)- T.I.**

Shaundi woke up in a large bed and sat up tiredly.

"_Damn the fuck did I do last night?" _Shaundi wondered before the memories came back making her blink and smile slightly. It had been years since she felt so free. She stretched her arms and glanced around with a frown when she found herself sitting alone. Wrapping the sheet around her body she walked out of the room. She glanced around the penthouse and raised an eye-brow at the knocked out saints that slept on the floor. Turning around she looked outside to find The Boss standing at the edge of the helipad with a bottle in his hand.

**-With the Boss-**

The Boss stood on the roof and looked up at the sky. He smiled to himself when he felt a pair of familiar arms embrace him from behind.

"You're still here, good, you have no idea how close you were to losing your balls." A tired voice whispered into his ear making him chuckle.

"Sorry about that just thinking." The Boss said as he opened up the 40 in his hand. Tossing the top over the edge, the Boss raised the bottle high towards the sun. "For Gat." The Boss whispered making her hold him tighter.

"For Gat." Shaundi whispered and the Boss simply poured the bottle over the edge. "By the way nice tattoo." Shaundi added making him smile. On his back was the Saint's angel holding an open bible that had several names tattooed into it.

_Lin_

_Johnny_

_Aisha_

_Troy_

_Carlos_

_Pierce_

_Shaundi_

"Just the people that matter the most. I wouldn't be here without them, almost added Julius but fuck that bitch." The Boss said making her smile and kiss his cheek.

"Aww, that's sweet."

"Yeah, yeah, I don't forget where I came from but that does not make me a pussy. Remember that." The Boss said seriously making her giggle.

"Of course not Boss."

The Boss' eyes then narrowed as he gazed into the sky and envisioned a smirking Loren gazing down on him.

"Just you wait you wannabe-French Bastard. New day, new Saints." The Boss muttered. "We were sleep before, but thanks to you were awake and your destruction will be far more brutal."

"Damn straight." Shaundi said as The Boss turned around and wrapped an arm around her waist and held her close. They looked up to see a smirking Pierce and the rest of the Saints behind him with their weapons drawn.

"Who's ready to fuck shit up?" The Boss questioned with a vicious smirk.

**-Meanwhile: Space-**

"Hmmm, perhaps I kidnapped the wrong Saint?" Zinyak said to himself as he looked at the monitor of Earth that showed the Boss.

**To be continued**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Maybe?**

**Find out….when or if this thing gets updated.**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


	2. The Boss Strikes Back

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Saints, the Boss does.**

**Chapter 1: The Boss Strikes Back **

**(Alternate title: Purple Reign)**

**Same warnings as before.**

**-Saints HQ-**

"Aight y'all! Today's the day we show that Belgian bastard why you don't fuck with the saints!" Pierce shouted making the Saints cheer. "When the Boss gets back from Stilwater we gonna show the Morning Star what's up!"

"Damn straight." Shaundi said with a smirk as she rested on the couch. Blowing out a ring of smoke she dropped her joint as she stood up and stomped it out. "Thanks to them I got a promotion, so to thank them we're going to give them a gift-a bullet in each of their heads, more if you're in a giving mood."

"Lookin' chill Shaundi ready for your first mission as the second?" Pierce questioned making her smirk.

"Of course can't look bad in front of the crew can I?" Shaundi questioned rhetorically. "I wonder if you'll be able to keep up?"

"Please girl wait until the Boss gets back so we can leave, I'll show you that I haven't lost a step!" Pierce stated making her laugh as she picked up an assault rifle.

"If you say so." Shaundi stated with a small smile.

_***Ding***_

"He's back." Shaundi said as the elevator opened and the Boss stepped up. "Bout time Boss!"

"Hey girl, you can't rush perfection." The Boss drawled as he walked towards his Lieutenants and wrapped an arm around Shaundi as he placed a quick kiss to her cheek before releasing her and turning back to the rest of the crew. Pierce raised an eyebrow as he noticed the expensive looking black trench coat that was now over his Boss' usual attire and sheathe Katana that the Boss held tightly in his left hand.

"Is that what you went back for Boss?" Pierce wondered making the Boss shrug.

"What's a Pimp without his cane?" The Boss questioned making Pierce snort.

"Really a sword is your cane-the fuck am I saying, of course it is knowing you." Pierce said as he shook his head. "Wait a second isn't that-"

"The same sword I used to cut down the Ronin? Hell yes had it worked on back at Stilwater, Johnny would appreciate the sentiment." The Boss stated with a smirk. "I also had to get my lucky jacket among other things."

"Other things?" Pierce questioned in confusion making the Boss nod before whistling.

"Hey, is yo ass still in the elevator?" The Boss questioned as he rolled his eyes.

"Well excuse me, you barely gave me any notice before you showed up at my place and told me to get all my equipment!" An extremely sultry voice called out from the elevator.

"Hey when I need to get shit done, it doesn't matter when I ask." The Boss drawled as an extremely attractive woman of Asian descent stepped from the elevator. She had long black hair, dark-eyes and had red lipstick on along with black mascara. She had on a black skirt that was too short for any social setting and a black lace bra. She also wore a pair of black Stiletto heels with bright purple soles. She wore what looked like a black lab coat that had a purple cross embroidered on the back and around her neck was a stethoscope.

"Tera? Damn girl you still bad as hell haven't seen you in a couple of years!" Pierce said as he looked at the pornstar slash former Ultor microbiologist.

**(LIAG Helpful Info: For those of you who skipped SR1 and 2: Tera Patrick is a pornstar that starred as a Homie in the Saints Row 2 Expansion: Ultor Exposed. Do not google her in the presence of minors)**

"Ah Pierce…I had intended to keep it that way…"Tera said making Pierce slump his shoulders as Shaundi laughed.

"Now why you gotta be like that?"

"Don't worry Tera, he's _slightly _less annoying nowadays." Shaundi spoke up gaining her attention. "What brings you to Steelport?"

"The Boss said he needed an onboard Doctor, even though I told him I _wasn't_ that kind of doctor-"

"Hey bitch, can you fix a motherfucker up if they get hurt?" The Boss interrupted as he crossed his arms.

"Well yes, but-"

"Then you're that kind of Doctor now, Dr. Patrick." The Boss deadpanned making her roll her eyes.

"You're lucky you're rich." Tera muttered before shaking her head. "Whatever, I'm going to go get set up try not to get shot before I get the equipment ready." Tera said as she grabbed her medical supplies and walked away making the Boss and Pierce watch her rear every step of the way.

"Really?" Shaundi drawled as she looked at the Boss.

"Can you blame me?" The Boss questioned seriously.

"Not really, no." Shaundi admitted making him smirk. "Fuck I'd hit it too." Shaundi muttered making him chuckle. In all honesty she could give a damn whoever her Boss screwed in his spare time, she knew the risks of dating a gang leader slash Pimp. As long as he didn't go around and lose his heart what he did didn't concern her in the slightest after all…

No Saint was a saint.

"Listen up y'all." The Boss ordered gaining the Saints attention. "Tera is going to be our newest Lieutenant. She'll be filling up Shaundi's old spot, do not piss her off, she's the one that's going to patch you all up. I hired her only for me but she's decided to help you all out too out of the kindness of her heart. People like us don't get much help, don't waste it." The Saints voiced their understanding instantly making him nod.

"How'd you get her to join, I figured she hated Ultor…and seeing how we kind of own them now…"

"Oh it was easy, I just rounded up all those that crossed her and let her…experiment…on them for a bit." The Boss said with a nonchalant shrug. "Seriously don't piss her off I don't know what kind of shit she mixes up in her needles but I swear I saw a nigga's dick explode."

"The fuck!?" Pierce asked incredulously as he held his crotch.

"I know right? I said the same thing when I saw that shit." The Boss said with a shake of his head. "Anyway I figured we needed to even up the playing field if we're going to bring down this Syndicate, we need to be able to patch up our homies in case we get another Carlos incident."

"But what about those scary mother fuckers that be throwing around cars and shit?" Pierce questioned making Shaundi nod.

"Yeah Boss, I did some recon and it's not just the Morning Star. All three gangs have some kind of specialists that they call out if the fighting gets too rough. Besides the Brutes, the Morningstar have insanely skilled snipers that will fuck you up if you're not careful. The Deckers' specialists are some future bitches-"

"Future bitches?" Pierce repeated looking completely perturbed.

"That's the look I had on my face when I saw them but yeah, they have like rocket skates and can fucking teleport. They also have rapid fire guns and a gravity hammer-I mean seriously where the fuck did they find gravity hammers!?" Shaundi questioned incredulously as Pierce just stared at her in slight horror as the Boss raised an eyebrow.

"And you weren't on shrooms when you saw this shit?" Pierce asked making her shake her head.

"Nope unfortunately, I was actually on my way to buy some more when I saw that shit." Shaundi answered making him curse. "Lastly, the Luchadores' specialist are these large heavy armored wrestlers with Mohawks that use GL G20's but don't worry about them as much as the first two. Yeah they can kill you, but what can't anymore, of the three gangs they are pussies for the most part."

"Wait a second, how did you get this info and why? I didn't order you to." The Boss said as he narrowed his eyes at Shaundi.

"I took initiative to see what the gangs were capable of while you were gone. Mainly I just killed and pissed them off until they attacked me-I'll admit I was high as fuck when I came up with this plan but I'm alive-anyway I now know their vehicles and weapon choices." Shaundi explained as the Boss' face went blank.

"You're hot as fuck right now." The Boss finally stated making Pierce face-palm. "If we weren't on our way to a bloodbath I'd take you right here and right now."

"Too much Info Boss." Pierce groaned as Shaundi smirked.

"Who says we can't have fun on the way there? Anyway back on topic, how do you plan to deal with the specialists? I mean yeah I'm sure we can take them but I'd rather not fight them head on if I can avoid it."

"Don't worry, I took care of that at Stilwater as well. I had grabbed them to deal with the Brutes, but these other specialists can be taken out as well." The Boss stated making Pierce and Shaundi look at him in confusion.

"Wait grabbed who?" Pierce questioned in confusion.

"The Saints' specialists of course." The Boss said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"The fuck we have specialists!?" Shaundi questioned in surprise.

"No shit…hat?" The Boss asked at the looks he was receiving.

"Since when!?" Pierce finally asked.

"Since forever nigga! Johnny knew this as well but he was the only motherfucker to come to the damn inner circle meetings!" The Boss snapped making them flinch slightly and glance away. "You two were so caught up doing that Hollywood shit for the Saints I think you actually forgot about them. There's a reason this gang is still standing and that's because I did _my_ job. I may have had become a pussy for a moment but I still kept this shit running." There was a tense moment before finally Pierce spoke up.

"Aight, once again _my bad_ I was just making sure we had cash to use. Anyway where are these specialists of ours?" Pierce questioned curiously.

"Yeah Boss, I'm actually kind of curious to see them." Shaundi added making the Boss smirk and give Pierce a look that was so fucking condescending he was sure he'd have to pay someone to make a new word for it and put it in the dictionary.

"They've been here since I whistled." The Boss revealed making their eyes widen.

"What-"Pierce's voice went silent as he felt cold steel press against his neck. Sweat slid down his face as he was held tightly from behind. Glancing around he saw various women in the penthouse that were dressed in tight black leather ninja outfits that kind of reminded Pierce of that Kasumi chick from Dead or Alive 5 only these women revealed a lot more skin. They all had bright purple hair with matching contacts in their eyes, and they all had black fabric covering the lower halves of their faces. Around their waists were purple sashes that had a gold fleur embroider to the end.

"Pierce, allow me to introduce you to the new age of Saints gang warfare: Stripper Assassins." The Boss revealed as his lieutenants looked at him in disbelief. The Boss whistled again and Pierce was released as the assassins flipped behind the Boss and took a knee, waiting for his next order.

"How long has this been a thing!?" Shaundi asked in complete disbelief almost tempted to wonder if she was on an acid trip at the moment.

"Officially? During our beef with the Ronin. Unofficially? Since before I joined the Saints." And at their expressions of confusion the Boss explained himself. "Johnny had been training a few women in the Saints on how to handle themselves in a fight. Johnny didn't discriminate gender, he knew that anyone had the potential to fuck anyone up…except him of course well at least until he met me." The Boss began.

"This is acutally happening." Pierce said with a groan.

"Still during the Ronin incident a few of their members believed the attack on Aisha's grave wasn't honorable and joined us and hearing what happened to Aisha convinced some of the old crew to pick their colors up again under my reign." The Boss continued with a chuckle. "You saw them all before only they were wearing baggy ninja Halloween costumes. Before the Ultor take over, we didn't have the funds to give them the best equipment and training."

"Wait so these are those crazy mother fuckers we saw wearing ninja costumes? I thought they were all just drunk off their asses or something." Pierce said as he recalled the few times he spotted a saint wearing a ninja costume.

"Yup though sometime they probably were drunk, they like to fuck with you two when they're not sober. They either panty-raid Shaundi or steal your shit." The Boss said before giving Pierce a look of slight disgust. "Really? You collect blow-up dolls? One of the few men in this gang _and_ my lieutenant-you're _surrounded_ by pussy-but you go the plastic route? What the fuck nigga?"

"It's a hobby…" Pierce tried to defend himself as Shaundi shook her head.

"Its official we need to get you laid. Here's motivation, we kill Loren tonight and I'll find you two women to go have a threesome with." Shaundi stated before turning to the Boss. "The time is drawing close Boss? Ready to head out?" The Boss responded by placing a hand on the hilt oh his katana.

_***SHING***_

Drawing the blade swiftly the Boss pointed out the window with it and the specialists disappeared.

"Next stop SYN Tower, bring that shit to the ground. Today we get Loren, tomorrow we begin on the city." The Boss ordered as he began to walk towards the elevator with Pierce and Shaundi by his side. "We doing this like old times, no survivors unless I say so."

"Yes Boss!"

"Let's roll." The Boss said with a smirk.

**-30 minutes later SYN Tower-**

**BGM: Breathin-Tupac**

_***VROOOOOOOOM!***_

The Morning Star spun around in surprise as a Purple low-riders blasted into the garage suddenly.

"The hell!?" One of the Morning Star shouted as a specialist standing on a truck cursed.

"Shit, it's the Saints!" The Specialist shouted as he and another specialist pulled out their snipers and aimed at the Boss whom smirked as he stepped out of his car. As soon as the lasers aimed at his head and chest he flipped them off with a grin.

_***SCHTIK!***_

_***SCHTIK!***_

Blood pooled form the snipers' mouths as two blades pierced their chests. They dropped their guns as the assassins' twisted their blades.

"That's for Gat you son of a bitch." One of the assassins whispered coldly.

"Fuck!" One of the morning Star shouted before turning around to take aim at the Boss only to find him missing.

_***SHING***_

_***Click***_

The Morning Star's head fell from his shoulders making blood spray everywhere as the Boss pulled out his Shepherd and shot down three more Morning Star easily before dashing forward with his hand on the hilt of his blade. Two Morning Star that were in front of him found themselves gunned down by Pierce and Shaundi as the Boss leapt in the air and descended upon the last Morning Star.

_***SHING!***_

The poor syndicate member couldn't even raise his gun before he found himself cut in half vertically. A couple more Morning Star ran into the garage only to be struck down by well-placed throwing knives. The Boss whistled getting the attention of his Specialists.

"Good job girls, patrol ahead and take out as many as you can."

"Yes, Boss!" The Assassins said in synch before disappearing from view.

"I knew investing in stealth tech was a good idea!" The Boss said with a chuckle.

"Still can't fucking believe Stripper Assassins are a thing." Pierce muttered making the Boss laugh as more Saints ran into the garage.

"Aight y'all you know what to do! Loren does not get away from here." The Boss shouted as the Saints stormed the building. More Morning Star attempted to enter the Garage only to find themselves shot down as soon as the Saints saw a flash of red. The Boss and Pierce both blinked and cursed slightly as they felt the familiar trembling of a Brute and spun around to see a large man about to run into the garage.

"Uh, Boss you might wanna do your thing!" Pierce shouted making him nod and place a hand on his katana. However before he could charge, two missiles suddenly slammed into the Brute.

_***BOOOOOOOOOMM!***_

"Fuck yes!" Shaundi cheered as she held a familiar open suit-case in her hands. "I love this thing!"

"Don't change girl." The Boss said as he shook his head before running to a nearby truck and arming the powerful bomb. "Shit's set let's go!" The Boss ordered.

"Why didn't we wait until after Loren was killed before arming the bomb?" Shaundi asked in a rare moment of clarity in her drug induced haze. Pierce blinked owlishly before to the Boss in askance.

**Bronze Trophy Unlocked: Hindsight is a bitch**

"Shit, this wouldn't be fun if we did it like pussies!" The Boss laughed as they ran deeper into the building and boarded the elevator. Sadly the elevator stopped suddenly forcing them to get off at a lower level.

"The fuck happened!?" Pierce questioned in alarm.

_["Did you really expect to-"]_

_***Bang!* *Bang!***_

The men turned to Shaundi in confusion after she shot down the speakers.

"That asshole's voice is really kills my vibe." Shaundi explained with a shrug. The Boss just shook his head as he ran in. He was glad to see a good amount of the Morning Star in the next room were already dead and ran up the stairs with Shaundi and pierce behind him. The Boss shot down any stragglers he could find, a headshot every time.

"Haven't lost your touch!" Pierce shouted making the Boss laugh.

"Fuck no!" The Boss said with a grin. He didn't even bat an eye at the lasers that aimed at him because almost instantly the snipers were run through by razor sharp blades as the Saint specialist appeared behind them.

"Watch out, a Brute!" Shaundi called out as she shot down a couple of Lieutenants.

"I got it!" The Boss shouted as he charged right towards the Brute that mirrored his actions. Ducking under a massive fist, time seemed to come to a complete stop as the Boss placed a hand on the hilt of his blade.

_***SHING!***_

The Boss stood up slowly and flicked the blood from his blade as the Brute slowly split in half before him. Its torso hit the ground with a resounding bang as its legs fell to its knees before him.

**Bronze Trophy unlocked: Bushido Brown**

"See, that's why you don't fuck with the Boss!" Shaundi laughed as Pierce shook his head incredulously.

"Weren't you the one fucking with him a little less than a week ago?" Pierce questioned making Shaundi snort.

"I was sober, not in my right state of mind obviously. No one with sense would challenge someone who nearly single-handedly killed three gangs- Shaundi stopped when the Boss cleared his throat. "I'm sorry _six _gangs plus Ultor, a couple homeless people, and a few dozen cops. Though in my defense I wasn't there for the first three gangs."

"How the fuck did you even get that good with a sword!?" Pierce questioned in shock.

"You learn a thing or two about swords after killing a few hundred Ronin." The Boss explained nonchalantly as they regrouped and walked through the building.

**BGM: END**

They turned a corner and the Boss let out a whistle as he saw a pile of corpses that were probably intending to ambush him. "Damn, I love those girls." The Boss chuckled as he stepped around the bodies. They walked a bit further only to stop in surprise as they saw what looked like a Brute being strung up to a wall by machines.

Oh and it was naked.

"The…fuck…?"The Boss muttered, slightly perturbed.

"I'm not the only one seeing this shit right?" Shaundi questioned cautiously making Pierce slowly shake his head. "Good…reality tends to slip passed me sometimes…"

"Phillipe likes his things custom made…and for his Brutes I am his master pattern you see…" The Brute spoke making the Boss raise an eyebrow.

"Clones really? Real niggas get their muscle to follow them not make them, shit ain't natural." The Boss said as he shook his head. "Knew he was a bitch, French bastard-"

"Actually he's Belgian." The Brute spoke up making the Boss give him a stare that practically screamed: Does it look like I give a fuck?

"Tell me something big dude, do you hate Loren?" The Boss questioned making the Brute nod his head.

"More than anything."

"Shit good enough for me." The Boss shrugged.

_***SHING!***_

*SHING!*

_***SHING!***_

_***Click!***_

"Whoa Boss what the hell!?" Pierce questioned in alarm as the restraints to thee Brute fell down.

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: #FreeOleg**

"What, he'd make a good lieutenant. Worst case scenario I'll kill him." The Boss deadpanned as the Brute stood up and quirked an eye-brow.

"You make such a feat almost sound easy." The Brute said skeptically only to blink as he felt cold metal resting on his neck as a specialist revealed herself to be on his back prepared to end his life.

"Because it is." The Boss and the specialist said at the same time before the Boss blinked and tilted his head at the assassin. "The fuck…Candy?"

"Hi Boss!" The assassin waved cheerfully.

"How the fuck did you become a specialist already!?" The Boss asked in alarm.

"Fast learner!" Candy answered making him shake his head.

"You know what? I'm just gonna drop it. That's all for now."

"Bye Boss!" Candy said before disappearing,

"That was the Planet Saints girl we met like five days ago? The fuck?" Pierce asked in morbid fascination.

"I know right?" The Boss said with a shrug. "Anyway Big Guy first we get Loren, then we get you some clothes."

"Sounds good to me…Boss…and my name is Oleg Kimov." Oleg said with a smirk.

"Sounds tough." The Boss commented.

"I'm tough."

"Good answer." The Boss chuckled as Oleg ran ahead.

"So what did you do before…you know…the whole cloning thing…?" Shaundi asked awkwardly as they ran behind the big man.

"It's best that you don't know, just know that an enemy of an enemy is your friend." Oleg said making the Boss smirk.

"Shit I can deal with that. I was in need of some new muscle anyway, hear that Pierce you don't have to be my emergency meat shield anymore." The Boss chuckled.

"Oh fuck you!"

"Sorry, that's Shaundi's job."

"Damn straight, I don't plan on retiring just yet either." Shaundi added with a laugh making Pierce roll his eyes.

"I hate you both." Pierce groaned as they ran up the stairs.

"Quick! Phillipe's office is this way!" Oleg shouted suddenly as he crashed through a door. The Saints ran in just in time to see Loren step into the elevator with a cigarette in his mouth. The Boss wasted no time and quickly pulled out his gun.

_***BANG!***_

"AH!" Loren shouted as the bullet ripped through his shoulder as the door closed.

"Fuck!" The Boss shouted as Oleg cursed.

"He's taken the express elevator we can't catch up to him!" Oleg said making the Boss shake his head as Morning Star ran into the room but so did the Saints from behind the Boss and his lieutenants. Assassins, Brutes, and Snipers instantly began to tear the room asunder as the Boss narrowed his eyes at a large opening in the middle of the room.

"Fuck that shit." The Boss said finally as he ran towards the guard rail and flipped over it, free-falling dozens of stories.

"Boss!" Shaundi and Pierce shouted in horror as Oleg shook his head.

"No one can survive a fall like that." Oleg said solemnly. Shaundi gritted her teeth as she pulled out her hand-gun and snatched Peirce's from his holster.

"Hey girl-"Pierce shouted but froze as he watched the formerly chill woman bring about bloodshed that would have made Johnny whistle in appreciation.

**-With the Boss-**

The Boss narrowed his eyes as he fell. His heart pounded loudly in his chest as he began to dual wield his handguns and flipped in the air so that at he was falling on his back.

**BGM: Beautiful Pain (Feat. Sia) - Eminem**

_***Flashback***_

_The Boss closed his eyes in front of a large door as the image of a hospitalized Johnny flashed through his mind. His body was shaking in pain as blood spilt from his gun wounds as he forced the doors open only to come face to face with dozens of Ronin. Blood spilled from his lips as he smirked and tightened his grip on his katana._

_He could feel the cold wind blowing on his wounds as his tattered white tank top barely clung to his body. The Boss released a glare that was not unlike a vicious dog and leapt forward with a roar._

_***Flashback: End***_

_***Bang!* *Bang!***_

_***Bang!* *Bang!***_

The Boss shot down as many Morning Star as he could as he fell. He grinned viciously as a Brute leapt down after him. Holstering his guns, the Boss placed a hand on his Katana as he flipped back and time seemed to freeze as he landed on a guard rail for just an instant before leaping up at the Brute.

_***Flashback***_

_The Boss lost all feeling in his right arm and had to resort to clenching his sword in his left hand as he weakly stared down Jyunichi and four Ronin. They both knew that someone was going to die today, but the Boss was damned if it would be him. With a roar the Boss ran forward as Jyunichi charged him with both blades held tightly in his hands as the Ronin took aim with their guns._

_***Flashback: End***_

The Brutes head fell from his shoulders as the Boss flipped onto the clone's back and stood on top of it like a surfboard before grabbing the decapitated head and throwing it at a Morning Star, causing the gang member to fall over the rail where the Boss shot him down as he fell. The Boss reached behind his back after sheathing his blade and pulled out two SMG's as he began to spin around.

_***RATATATATATATATATATA***_

The fire from the bullets illuminated his eyes and they dying Morning Star could be seen reflected in his purple irises.

"_That's it playa, make them all pay." _A feminine voice rung through his head as he envisioned a smiling Lin falling beside him. _"Make the world hurt as much as you do."_

_***Flashback***_

_The Playa struggled weakly as he and Lin were trapped in the trunk of a car. He could barely breathe and cursed as he began to hyperventilate especially when he felt the car fall into the water._

"_Stay calm, we're going to get out of this." Lin gasped out weakly as she struggled to find a lighter. "I think I found my lighter." Lin said with a chuckle and despite it all, the Playa found himself laughing slightly. He loved this woman, she knew exactly how to comfort him. He was claustrophobic, had been since he was little. It was his only weakness that he never told anyone._

…_anyone except her…_

"_Did you hear that asshole Donnie? He said I was his girl…he never knew that I was yours…heh small victories at least." Lin chuckled as her voice weakened, probably from the blood loss. "Hell of a way to celebrate your eighteenth huh Playa? I bet you're glad I didn't wait now."_

"_True, shit this is it ain't it. At least we goin' down together even if it is like a couple of bitches." The Playa said making her smile sadly though he couldn't see it._

"_What do you know…he can talk…"Lin laughed before coughing hoarsely. "You know I haven't given you your gift yet."_

"_What can you give me right now?" The Playa questioned in confusion as his vision blurred. He wasn't sure if he was passing out from blood loss or fear. Suddenly Lin's lighter turned on, illuminating the trunk and the Playa got a look at her wounded face, and even in this state she looked beautiful to him._

"_Life." Lin said weakly and for the first time ever, the Playa saw tears falling from her eyes. Her breath shook as she spoke. "I'm sorry that I won't get to see the man you turn out to be…I'm sorry life keeps screwing you over and that I will no longer be with you to help you."_

"_Lin-!"_

"_I love you Playa." Lin spoke firmly as a familiar fire seemed to burn in her eyes. "Don't let this experience break you. We have to endure shit like this so that one day…"_

_***Flashback: End***_

_**We become who we are meant to be.**_

"Who do you think you're fucking with!?" The Boss shouted in fury as he leapt up from the Brute and cut down two Brutes that had fallen after him.

_***Flashback***_

_The Boss gasped as he freed himself from the water and swam to the shore. When he finally made it he walked onto the sand and fell to his hands and knees, coughing up water and blood as he did so. It was at that moment he changed. He was no longer claustrophobic…_

_Hell he was sure he was no longer scared of anything…_

_But he swore, Julius' mission be damned, he'd make them pay…_

_He'd make the world pay._

"_You fuckers have no idea what you've done." The Playa swore as he stood up and glared at the sky._

_***Flashback: End***_

**BGM: END**

**-With Loren-**

The Belgian held his arm tightly as he stumbled out of the elevator.

_***THOOOM!***_

Loren gaped as bodies fell into a pile in front of him before the Boss landed on the back of a Brute.

**Silver Trophy Unlocked: Express Elevator**

"Surprise Mother Fucker." The Boss said with a smirk as Loren quickly pulled out his pistol in terror as the Boss charged him.

_***Bang!***_

The Boss ducked and grinned as the bullet just grazed his cheek.

_***SHING!*  
><strong>_

_***SCHLICK!***_

"AHHHHHH!" Loren screamed in agony as his arm was severed from his body just before the Boss kicked him in his chest. He looked up in horror as he found a blade an inch away from his face.

"There's been a change in plans, disable the bomb." The Boss ordered as he placed a hand to his ear.

_["God damn you a scary mother fucker, you're alive!? Wait what happened to sending a message?"] _Pierce questioned curiously

"Oh a message will be sent." The Boss drawled Loren trembled at the cold expression The Boss gave him.

**-Saint's HQ 1 hour later-**

The Boss was about to walk into the newly set up medical room when he was embraced tightly from behind.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Shaundi said angrily, her voice muffled by his jacket making him laugh slightly.

"Fuck you say? You ordering me again?" The Boss questioned good-naturedly making Shaundi turn him around forcefully. _Now_ he was actually kind of irritated by being man-handedly by his subordinate and was going to say something when he stopped at the completely hurt look she was giving him.

"You can pull rank on me if you want but don't fucking joke about this!" Shaundi snapped. "We lost Johnny we can't lose our fucking leader right now either! What do you think would happen if you died!?"

"You'd become leader." The Boss said with a shrug as if it were obvious. "This isn't the safest job in the world, I'm liable to die any day at any moment. You knew the risks of getting involved with me."

"You're damn right I knew the risks and I accept that, what I don't accept is when you put yourself in unnecessary danger!"

"Unnecessary danger!?" The Boss snapped. "Loren was getting away, _five days ago _you were spitting all this shit about getting him at any cost what the fuck changed?"

"I woke up!" Shaundi snapped as tears filled her eyes. The Boss blinked in confusion as she bowed her head. "I was wrong okay? I was blinded by my pain-nobody is worth losing you over. Do you hear me? _Nobody."_

"Shaundi-"

"When you jumped after him my world fucking shattered alright!?" Shaundi said as she trembled a bit. "I can attend any Saint's funeral but not yours…I can't go to yours. My life had no meaning until you stepped in if you left I would have nothing left-"

"You'd have the Saints." The Boss said firmly as he held her face in his hands and brushed away her tears. "Look, fuck I'm not good with this emotional shit. I'm s-s-s-s-s-"The Boss tried to force the word out and found it to be an incredibly difficult task. "I'm _sorry. _For what I did and all of the shit I'm going to do because I'm only saying this once. One day I might die, I can't promise you I'm going to survive, but I can promise that I won't go down like a bitch."

"Boss-"

"All I can offer you is that whenever I do go down it'll be because I was so outrageously outnumbered that there was no chance of survival…" The Boss then trailed off with a smirk. "Though even then I'd take the rest of the mother fuckers out with me. I can _try _to live, if only for you but make no mistake I will not change. No bitch is gonna make this nigga scared to walk the Row and that's just the way the fucking cookie crumbles. Got it?"

"Yes..."

"Fuck you say?" The Boss asked with a laugh making her glare at him and punch his shoulder lightly. The Boss feigned pain as she crossed her arms.

"Yes Boss." Shaundi muttered with a ghost of a smile on her face. The man before her was death, chaos, and destruction given form and out of the countless people she's been with she had to fall in love with this one. She always assumed that praying would be completely pointless for people like them but fuck if she wasn't going to do it for him. That and staying by his side till the end was all she could do.

Because one day a mission like today's may not end so favorably.

"Now pussy shit out of the way, it's time to torture this French asshole." The Boss said with a smirk as he walked into the medical center. "You might not want to see this."

"The hell I don't. I'm your second now, anything you've shown Johnny I get clearance to." Shaundi said with a smirk making him roll his eyes. Though she had a point, he swore not to be a pussy anymore and that meant it was time to stop babying her.

"Shit, you right." The Boss said as he bowed and gestured for her to walk in front of him. "Lady's first." Shaundi smiled and when she walked in she saw the one man she hated the most chained to a chair. She smirked when she saw he had one less arm than he used to.

"Ah so you've finally come. Do you honestly think you can break me? You have just killed me." Loren said with a smirk making the Boss grin as he locked the door.

"You know, every time you've fucked with the Saints you've lost a body part. You really shouldn't push your luck you pirate looking asshole." Shaundi drawled as she sat in a nearby chair as the Boss cracked his knuckles.

"You think you street rats know how to play in the big leagues? You all probably don't even know how to torture someone, but you'll find out when I get free." Loren said before pausing as he felt something stab into his neck.

"No they won't." Tera drawled as she placed a syringe onto a table next to a few more of different colors. "I've just injected you with a special chemical that increases your sensitivity to pain, it'll take a few seconds to kick in…please savor them while you can because they will be the last peaceful moments of your life."

"Y-you bitch! I'll get you, I'll get you a-Ahhh!" Loren shouted pain as Tera wrote something down a notebook.

"Subject took fifteen seconds to respond to foreign substance." Tera murmured herself before looking up at him. "Tell me how you're feeling? Your clothes rubbing on your skin must make it feel like your entire body is on fire."

"See what I said about staying on her good side?" The Boss said making Shaundi nod her head with wide-eyes. "Wow, his clothes hurt him that much?" The Boss questioned making Tera nod.

"I-I-I'll get you-"

_***CRACK!***_

The Boss grinned as he slammed a vicious right into the man's face making his head whip to the side. His mind exploded in pain and he instantly found his vision going black.

"Tch. No good, we still have many experiments to go through." Tera sighed as she picked a syringe filled with blue liquid and injected it into the man. Instantly the man woke up and began gasping. His heart felt as though it were going to explode as his body trembled.

"What was that?" The Boss questioned curiously.

"An extremely potent and incredibly condensed form Epinephrine I've been working on." Tera spoke up as she wrote onto her pad. "Subject's heart has not exploded yet which is surprisingly different from the tests on elephants. Is this human adaptability or something more? Further research must be recorded."

"Epi-what?"

"It's like a really potent cup of coffee." Shaundi simplified making him nod.

"Oh cool." The Boss drawled before smiling at Loren. "So here's what going to happen, you're going to give me _all _the info you have on your gang and the Syndicate and you'll have less experiments to go through."

"Like hell...y-you're going to kill me anyway…you can't break me!" Loren muttered making Shaundi face-palm.

"Shouldn't have challenged him, wow you really aren't smart are you?" Shaundi asked rhetorically.

"Tera, our friend Loren here is a smoker." The Boss said making Tera's eyes light up in a sick glee as she picked up another syringe.

"Oh good thing I have this!" Tera smiled. "Ultor forced me to develop a drug that strengthen lungs so that they could handle more drugs. I objected to human testing but they made me do it anyone…so many lungs exploded. Luckily I don't consider you a man so I have no problems with this." Tera said with a sultry smile. "I wonder if I succeeded." Tera questioned as she stabbed him with the needle.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Loren screamed as he felt his longs expanding slowly.

"Hmm, at least the growth rate of the lungs are slower now. Wow this must feel terrible with the first chemical in you." Tera said as though she actually gave a damn, which she didn't. Next she pulled out a purple syringe that made the Boss grin.

"Oh this will definitely make him speak." The Boss chuckled making Shaundi raise an eyebrow.

"What is it Boss?"

"The secret ingredient to Saint's Flow…"The Boss trailed off before looking at Shaundi seriously. "Never drink that shit again by the way, you'll live longer."

"Now let's see if we can make Loren talk…" Tera drawled as she pressed the needle into his neck.

**-30 minutes later-**

"My first dog's name is fluffy, I stole from my teacher in primary school, and-"

"Enough Loren."" The Boss said with a sigh as they started entering territory that didn't even involve the Syndicate. "Get everything Shaundi?" The Boss questioned making her nod as she hit stop on her smartphone.

"Got it Boss!" Shaundi said with a grin though she felt slightly sick, she'd have nightmares of Saints Flow for months she was sure.

"Please just kill me, I was wrong! You've done your torture just let me rest!" Loren all but wept in despair.

"Torture?" The Boss asked incredulously. "That was just me letting Tera get her research done."

"Thanks Boss!"

"No problem shawty." The Boss said as he pulled out his blade and rested it on his shoulder. "The torture starts now. Tera hit him with another dose of the pain shit, I want him to really feel this."

"Got it Boss." Tera said as she injected the man again. She really was surprised he hadn't had a heart attack yet.

"Now…" The Boss began as he aimed at the man. "Tell me have you ever heard of death by a thousand cuts?" The Boss questioned before slashing the man swiftly across his face, taking out his good eye. "One."

"_**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

The Boss just smirked as he licked the blood from his blade.

**-90 minutes later-**

"Nine hundred and ninety-nine…" The Boss trailed off and raised his blade to finally end the man's life. The pile of flesh in front of him wasn't even recognizable anymore and he had enough blood on his body as it was.

"Wait Boss!" Shaundi said as she approached the man a look of horror on her face. The Boss raised an eyebrow as her expression slowly shifted into one of glee. "Let me."

He loved this woman.

"By all means." The Boss said as he handed her his blade. She held it in both hands and he placed his hands over hers. "Like this, put your back into it as well." The Boss said as they raised the blade.

"Hey Loren, when you get to hell…preach about my fucking mercy." Shaundi said coldly as the blade was brought down upon the man. The splattered on her face and she finally felt at peace. "Damn that felt good!"

"I know right." The Boss laughed as he held her close.

"Time to go come up with a plan to deal with the Syndicate?" Shaundi asked as she glanced.

"Yes…but first, I'm about to get me some ass." The Boss said as he placed a hand under her shirt making her smirk mischievously.

**-The Next Morning-**

**-Stilwater: Cemetery-**

_***Rumble***_

**BGM: Gangsta's Paradise-Coolio**

The Boss looked up into the cloudy sky with a frown as the rain began to pour on him. As he held Shaundi around her waist while Oleg and Pierce stood behind them.

"Are you certain this will work?" Oleg questioned the Boss who nodded.

"Yes. Loren said that we weren't ready to play in the big leagues and it got me thinking, we spent so much time trying to get big that we forgot who we were." The Boss began as he glanced back at Oleg. "So what if we don't do shit like the Mafia, Triads, or even the Syndicate? We're the Third Street Saints, hood ass mother fuckers and that's how we do shit. A street mentality with our kind of power? They haven't faced that before and that's what's going to win this for us."

_***VROOOOOOM!***_

"Here they come…" Pierce muttered as he reached for gun.

"Calm the fuck down." The Boss commanded. "Have faith in the gang you represent, do not let them think we expect them." The Boss ordered as the Luchadores drove into the cemetery. It was at this moment that various Saints jumped out from behind the tombstones and opened fire on the unsuspecting Luchadores.

So shocked by the turn of events the Luchadores couldn't help be overpowered by the street gang especially when the specialists entered the battlefield. The Boss and his Lieutenants didn't even turn around as they won the one-sided fight without a single casualty.

"This doesn't stop, this won't stop." The Boss said as he and Shaundi began walking to a black and purple temptress. "Not until they realize that this is my city."

**-Across the City-**

A Decker sighed to himself as he looked at the weather, he almost had enough money to get away from the Syndicate with his girl and just escape this hell of a life. He smiled as he held her close on a park bench.

"Will we ever be free?"

"One day honey, one day…"

_**No One is Safe**_

_***VROOOOOOOOM!***_

They blinked as a purple low-rider road up in front of them. As soon as the color registered in his mind the Decker struggled to find his gun.

"The Boss says rest in peace." A woman said from inside the car before she unloaded her weapon upon them.

**-Wrestling Arena-**

_**There is nowhere they can hide**_

A Luchadores walked from the arena tiredly after a long fight when a woman ran up to him and asked for an autograph.

"Who am I making this out to?" The man questioned only to look up to find a gun resting on his forehead.

"The Saint's bitch, sign in blood."

_***BANG!***_

Blood splattered on the autograph as the Saint walked away.

**-Police Department-**

_**The Purple Reign is beginning**_

The police were running around ragged as the city's crime rate sky-rocketed it was the highest in recorded history.

**-DeWynter Sister's Apartment-**

The twins did not have a good day. Their money all but vanished, their prostitutes were being snatched from the streets, and they still haven't heard from Loren since the SYN Tower raid by the Saints. As they entered their main room they froze as they saw a large Johnny Gat mascot in the middle of the floor with blood pooling beneath it. After a tense moment Viola walked towards the mascot and pulled off its head and stumbled back in horror as she saw the barely recognizable form of Loren. A purple card fell from the mask and Kiki shakily picked it up.

"_**Think on your sins."**_

"Welcome to my humble abode." A voice said and they turned to see the Boss walking from the kitchen as if he owned the place. They went to reach for their guns only the freeze when Shaundi and Pierce walked out with their guns aimed at them as Oleg blocked the door behind them.

"Try it, make my day." Shaundi muttered making them slowly release their weapons.

"So you came to us in person…why, what do you want? To kill us in person for your Lieutenant because we didn't kill him and it was simply business-"

"Enough Kiki." Viola muttered making her twin stop speaking. "What do you want?"

"Like your sister said what happened to Gat was a business and you two weren't even his killers. As far as I'm concerned the issue with Gat ended when we finished with Loren." The Boss began as he sat on the couch. "The only reason you are even alive right now, however, is because I'd like to offer you a job."

"A Job?" Viola questioned making the man nod.

"I want you two as my Lieutenants, you've increased the Morning Star wealth ten-fold and now you'll do the same for us or die." The Boss said simply.

"And why would we accept?" Kiki questioned seriously.

"Because this world is ruled by money, because you two are smart, and because I paid off those snipers you hired to keep watch on you twenty-four seven and can have them shoot you down with ease right now." The Boss listed off making them pale before he continued. "You girls look smart so please don't make a dumb decision. The Syndicate is coming down especially with Killbane leading it-"

"-Killbane?" Kiki interrupted with narrowed eyes. "We take over for Loren, we control the Syndicate now not him."

"I'd hoped you say that…Shaundi." The Boss said making Shaundi smirk as she pulled out her phone.

**BGM: END**

_["Tell me, after you die who is taking over the Syndicate?"]_ The Twins frowned when they heard the Boss' voice from the phone.

_["I've made a deal with Killbane when I step down he will take over."] _The Twins eyes widened when they heard Loren.

_["Oh and not your sexy ass assistants-"]_

_["Boss!"]_

_["Again can you fucking blame me Shaundi? You'd fuck them too."]_

_["Not the point-you know what? Fuck it just continue."] _ Pierce shook his head at the two's antics as Viola and Kiki glanced at each other incredulously.

_["I told them I would to ensure their loyalty, together those two are cunning but separate they are weak. I told Killbane that all he has to do is kill one of them when they have their guards down and the other would submit. He'd have to kill Kiki though, she protects her sister from most of our lifestyle however that imbecile would probably get them mixed up anyway."]_

_["Really? You'd kill twin female pimps? The fuck man, what the actual fuck? It's not even about morality either do you know how fucking sexy the whole concept of their existence is-"]_

_["Boss!"]_

_["Damn it Shaundi! I know you agree with me! You want to be t-bag tammy-sucking me like a fucking now or later- when we're alone and talk about the shit you used to do with your roommates and whatever mother fucker you were fucking but when it's my fucking turn a nigga can't get a threesome!? That's fucked up bitch-"]_

_["Damn it Boss! I'm recording! Can't we talk about this in private!?"]_

_["Tch, this ain't over."]_

_["Might I suggest counseling?"]_

_["Shut the fuck up Loren, never step in between a Pimp and his woman! I'll backhand the shit out of your French ass! Counseling and we ain't been together a week? That's a bad sign Shaundi but fuck it Tera, you gonna be our therapist."]_

_["I'm not that kind of doctor!"]_

_["You are now bitch! Dear God in heaven give me strength why can't these hoes understand they roles and give a nigga some peace of mind!?"]_

"Amen." Kiki muttered making her twin look at her incredulously. Shaundi face-palmed as she turned off her phone as Oleg bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing, unlike Pierce who was holding on to him for support.

"Hahaha aw shit! Pimpin' ain't easy huh Boss?" Pierce questioned as Shaundi's cheeks went pink.

"Hell no!" Both the Boss and Kiki aid in synch before glancing at each other and giving the other a look of…respect?

"Finally someone other than Zimos that gets it." Kiki said looking at the Boss as if he were a godsend making the Boss quirk an eyebrow.

"Wait Zimos? You know Zimos?" The Boss questioned curiously.

"Yeah, wait how do you know him?" Kiki questioned in confusion.

"He held that masquerade pimp convention a year back met him there and bought a copy of his book." The Boss answered making her quirked an eyebrow.

"Really I went to that too, huh to think I probably saw you-wait a second." Kiki said as she narrowed her eyes. "Do you have an angel tattooed on your back?" Kiki questioned in surprise.

"How the fuck does she know about your tattoo?" Shaundi questioned suddenly as she turned to the Boss who looked as if he had seen a ghost.

"Oh shit! Wait that do you have a tattoo on your-"

"Yes!" Kiki said in surprise.

"Ohhh shit!" The Boss said with a grin. "You that chick who had the body like Sasha Grey! Damn girl you knew how to throw that ass back on a nigga how you been?"

"I've been fine, getting shit done and all my sister is a bit of a buzzkill so I had to live for the both us. " Kiki said with a sigh as Viola looked at her in disbelief at how she was speaking to their enemy she glanced to an embarrassed Shaundi and oddly enough found a kindred spirit.

"Shit we should probably get back to business-"

"Fuck it, we're in." Kiki declared making her sister turn to her outrage. "Oh please Viola, one of us would have _died_ if it wasn't for them hell I know you don't even care about the Morning Star it's just been about finding a better life for us."

"Shit I can respect that." The Boss piped up.

"Damn sorry about this mess if I had known it was _you_ I would have given you a heads up and helped your Homie." Kiki sighed.

"What, why?" Viola asked in confusion.

"You were so caught up in this corporate bullshit that you never spent time with the hoes, you don't know the Pimp code." Kiki said solemnly as if she were disappointed. "We are all allies against a common enemy…"

"…Anti-Pimpin' laws." Kiki and the Boss finished in synch.

"You have to forgive my sister…what's your name again?" Kiki asked making him waver her off.

"You can just call me the Boss."

"I can respect that. Let's catch up, you have our support, we'll disband the Morning Star in the morning." Kiki said as her sister just felt floored. Viola had been the one to make most of their decisions, so to find herself forced in to the back seat as Kiki made executive decisions was a humbling experience."

"Why are we disbanding the gang?" Viola asked making her sister face-palm and give her a look that practically screamed: Stay out of grown people's conversations.

"Because I need the Boss to trust us. Merging the gangs is a no go because how could he trust us if we do a coup and tear the Saints from the inside out? He has our money so we can't pay them anyway. I just need to get my bitches together and tell them we're working on a new deal. That fine with you?" Kiki said the last part to the Boss who nodded.

"Hell yeah, we can work out a deal say over dinner?" The Boss questioned and rolled his eyes at Shaundi's expression. "Get off my back woman it ain't even been a week yet and you already thinking I'm fucking around! Fuck no wonder you're so uptight, why the hell are you sober? Here's your medicine pop a pill." The Boss said as he threw her an ecstasy pill. Shaundi gritted her teeth and swallowed it.

"Shit I'm sorry." Shaundi said with a frown as soon as it kicked in.

"It's aight girl." The Boss said as held her tight and turned back to Kiki who pulled out her phone.

"Your relationship is morally fucked up." Pierce deadpanned only to get flipped off by the Boss in return.

"Shush Viola, momma's talking." Kiki muttered as she held up her hand to silence her sister like a mother would to a child. "Hey yeah round up the girls and tell them to head to the Saint's HQ you know the Morning Star building they took over? Y'all gonna crash there while their Boss and I hammer out a deal. Got it? Cool momma loves you all, see you soon." Kiki said as she hung up the phone.

"Wanna go to Freckle Bitch's?" The Boss suggested as he wrapped his free arm around Kiki making her squeal.

"Oh my God, I love that shit! Why did we try to kill you all again?" Kiki questioned curiously.

"Fake ass niggas do fake ass things."

"Hey!"

"Not you baby, talking about Loren." The Boss explained making Kiki smile.

"By the way, sometime this week we need to free Zimos." Kiki said suddenly. "Viola ignored me thinking she knew what she was doing and locked him away.

"Aw shit, y'all got my nigga fucked up!" The Boss groaned.

"I know, I know between the girls I have to give to you and the one's I have to give back to Zimos I won't have any of my girls left." Kiki complained as they walked away.

"Shit tell you what, you don't have to give me any as long as you join the Saints and share the profits you feel me?"

"Aw, you're such a gentlemen." Kiki gushed as Shaundi kissed his cheek.

"Isn't he?"

"And that hair…" was the last thing Pierce, Oleg, and Viola heard as they were abandoned in the apartment.

"I don't believe this shit." Pierce said in disbelief.

"I was wrong. He is truly a man amongst men." Oleg said as Viola continued to gape at the doorway.

…

…

…

"So now what the fuck happens?" Viola asked helplessly Oleg and Pierce shrugged.

"Either of you play chess?" Pierce finally asked. "We got a board back at the HQ."

"Fuck it." Viola sighed.

**Gold Trophy Unlocked: Pimpin' with Twins**

**-The Next Night: Docks-**

**BGM: I Luv It- Young Jeezy**

"Alright so we need a few more Lieutenants who's first?" The Boss questioned as he, Pierce, and Shaundi climbed into a nearby Boat.

"The First is Kinzie Kensington, the Deckers got her hold up on a barge." Pierce said as the Boss drove off.

"So what's up with her?" Shaundi asked curiously as she ate something from a zip lock bag.

"The fuck are you eating?" Pierce questioned in confusion making her hide her bag.

"Shrooms…I like the colors alright, sue me." Shaundi muttered making Pierce shake his head.

"Anyway Oleg said she was with the FBI-"

"The Fuck you say? I will climb back there and backhand the shit out of you!" The Boss snapped as he drove towards a barge.

"Hey calm down Boss she was kicked out." Pierce reassured him.

"You guys like ever notice how wiered kicked out sounds?" Shaundi asked suddenly with a laugh as she stared at something in the sky only she could see.

"Uhh Boss?"

"Hey she's our drug and weapon specialists, let her have her idiosyncrasies." The Boss defended his second making Pierce stare at him blankly.

"That vocab word though…"

"Hey, I read!" The Boss defended his vocabulary choice.

"Anyway you sure it's safe for her to get so high before shootouts?"

"Hey she takes some powerful shit, she told me she gets so fucked up she can actually see bullets. She might be safer high than sober." The Boss said making Pierce look at him in disbelief.

"Yeah right, I'll believe that when I see it!"

"Stripper Assassins." The Boss deadpanned making Pierce remember the last time no one listened to him. "Be careful we're about to fly!" The boss called out as he drove the boat into the small incline on the back of the barge sending the flying above the Deckers

"Hell yeahhhhh!" Shaundi shouted as she hopped out the boat.

"Shaundi!" Pierce shouted in horror as the Deckers opened fire on the laughing Saint.

**-With Shaundi-**

Let it be known that Shaundi was completely fucked up at the moment and found herself falling to be the most fun she's had in a while. Shaundi had reached an entirely new level of high and achieved her life-long dream of being the highest mother fucker on the planet. She laughed as time appeared to be incredibly slowed down and found herself easily spinning thought bullet trails.

Landing in a crouch she held up two SMG's and proceeded to gun down every Decker she could spot. Which was incredibly easy with her current hyper sense of awareness.

And the colors.

Don't forget the colors.

Three Deckers appeared and shot at her forcing her to lean back and dodge the gun-fire. The Deckers gaped at her as they struggled to reload.

"This bitch went full Neo!" One of the Deckers shouted though to her it sounded like a large and slow drawl.

Neo.

Funny word Shaundi thought as she began to giggle and gun them down effortlessly.

**-With The Boss-**

The Boss Just grinned as Pierce ran behind him.

"That should not be possible."

"Shit says who?" The Boss drawled making Pierce glare at him.

"Physics!?"

"Fuck Physics." The Boss declared before kicking open a door and saw a woman with orange hair tied down to the ground. "Kinzie Kensington?"

"Yup."

"Don't sound that happy to be rescued." The Boss stated as he untied her.

**Bronze Trophy Unlocked: #FreeKinzie**

"Waiting to see if you're sent to kill me." Kinzie answered making Pierce grin.

"Finally someone pragmatic, I like her already!"

"You don't look like feds what are you here for?" Kinzie questioned making the Boss smirk.

"You're smart I need a hacker and I'm also looking for another lieutenant, guess what happens next?" The Boss questioned making her tilt her head.

"I agree or die?"

"You really are smart!" The Boss laughed. "Yeah that sums it up, welcome aboard. By the way you are getting a makeover as your canonization my girls gotta look classy." The Boss laughed.

**BGM: END**

**-Later-**

"Pierce and I are heading to the Safeword to pick up Zimos." The Boss told Shaundi as she and Kinzie sat on a jet ski.

"Is she even sober right now?" Kinzie asked as she glanced at the dazed looking woman but was ignored. "The Safeword huh? Mine's Tea Cup how about yours?" Kinzie questioned the Boss whom quirked an eyebrow.

"Stop or die." The Boss answered truthfully making her nod before pouting.

"I don't want a makeover."

"Too bad bitch." The Boss deadpanned.

"Aw you'll be like the nerdy little sister I always wanted!" Shaundi gushed before driving off to find the nearest Planet Saints.

"Next stop, the Safeword." The Boss said as he and Pierce walked off to steal a car.

**-45 minutes later-**

The Boss and Pierce drove up to see Kiki?

Or was it Viola?

"Y'all going to need nametags or some shit." The Boss said as he approached the Dewynter sister.

"I'm the one that still won't be walking properly for a few more hours thanks to you, your second, and that can of Saints Flow I still can't find after last night." Kiki spoke up making him nod.

"The Fun one, got it."

"I hate you so much it hurts." Pierce muttered as he glared at his Boss.

"Seriously nigga? You not getting laid is completely your fault. If you quit being a bitch and pay me you can have one of my or Kiki's girls tonight. Fuck you cheap ass mother fucker you already get an employee discount!" The Boss muttered making Pierce cross his arms.

"I don't need your charity!"

"The hell you don't!" The Boss laughed as they walked to the club. "Enjoy the dryspel mother fucker."

"By the way, be careful these Morning Star went rogue gun them down they keeping some of my bitches hostage." Kiki said as she pulled out her pistol. The Boss nodded and held his sword tightly.

"A katana? Really…" Kiki trailed off

"Thank you!" Pierce shouted before her eyes shone with joy.

"You're so badass!"

"Yeah girl, I know." The Boss smirked as Pierce face-palmed

**-In the Club-**

"Hey Crystal!" Kiki shouted making a black haired prostitute with green eyes that was wearing nothing but a thong turned to her.

"Momma? You're home!" The woman shouted making her smirk.

"Of course and I came to get my girls back with my new associates." Kiki said before gesturing to the Boss. "He's going to be you all's daddy after tonight so please treat him like you would me."

"Got it!" The woman cheered making Kiki smile.

"Good pass the message to the rest and head to the Saint's HQ building trust me you can't miss it, it's where our old party building was. Got it?" Kiki questioned making her nod. "Good, now run along now momma's got some people to kill." Kiki muttered as she cocked her gun. Crystal quickly ran off making the Boss whistle.

"Nice." The Boss complimented making her smile.

"Thanks she's my favorite, she can be strong but I have no idea how to nurture that." Kiki sighed as she led them through the club.

"May I interest you in my Stripper Assassin program?" The Boss questioned as he handed her a pamphlet.

"Seriously?" Pierce deadpanned at the brochure.

"Do you not see grown folks talking? Silence!" The Boss ordered without even looking at Pierce before continuing his explanation to a very interested Kiki. Pierce just face-palmed as he followed them. Eventually they entered a room right behind a Morning Star that couldn't see them. The Boss quickly cut her down as Kiki shot down the remaining member in the room before approaching the Manager. "Where's Zimos?"

"If I tell you anything the Morning Star will cut me off!" The manager said in alarm.

"If you don't I'm cutting something off." The Boss deadpanned as he raised his blade.

"Fine he's in the pony barn!" The Manager shouted making the Boss nod before cutting him down anyway. The Boss then gave Kiki a look of horror.

"The pony barn? Really? You put my homie there!?"

"I'm sorry it was the only way to keep him alive!" Kiki said as she bowed her head. "It was that or let Viola put a hit on him."

"Shit." The Boss sighed before sheathing his blade. "Come on let's get him."

**-Ten minutes alter-**

After running through more Morning Star the three finally made it to Zimos.

"They went this way!" The three heard making Kiki curse.

"Sorry about everything, I'll explain later but you gotta mush Zimos!" Kiki shouted as she and the Boss hopped in the carriage and slowly made their way out of the barn. Pierce blatantly gaped as the remaining Morning Star mirrored their actions and began the slowest chase in history. Pierce felt his eye-twitch as he finally had enough.

"Fuck this!" Pierce shouted as he _walked_ alongside them and gunned down the Morning Star effortlessly. "I'm going home for the night Boss." Pierce stated making the Boss roll his eyes.

"Damn you take the fun out of everything, this is why Johnny and I never invited you places." The Boss said with a sigh as Kiki pouted.

"I wanted to have a chase, god damn I hate you." Kiki muttered making Pierce face-palm for the umpteenth time that night and leave. Kiki handed Zimos his cane as the Boss ripped the gag from his mouth. "I'm so sorry for what happened to you Zimos. I-"

["its okay momma, you done kept Zimos alive~"] The Pimp sang before raising his hand. ["But your sister is bout get a pimp slap so strong she'll have to write a book about it~"]

"It's for the best." Kiki said solemnly.

"Alright just one more, we'll regroup at the HQ tomorrow and discuss ending this war now the last of the Morning Star are gone." The Boss said before turning to Kiki. "Kiki you're with me. Zimos go home and get changed homie."

["Aight, thanks playa for busting me out~"] Zimos sang as the Boss tossed him the keys to his car.

"Don't scratch it…"The Boss trailed off as he looked at the suspicious substances covering the Pimp in disgust. "…Actually keep it, I'll buy another one." The Boss said as he walked away with Kiki. "The Pony Barn though? That shit is just heartless."

**Bronze Trophy unlocked: #FreeZimos**

"Hey, it's better that than dead." Kiki defended.

"If you say so girl." The Boss drawled as she tossed him her keys before they got in her temptress. The Boss put his phone on speaker as he received a call from Kinzie before he drove off.

_["The last one's name is Angel de Lamuerte, he was Killbane's tag team partner until he went crazy."]_ Kinzie's voice came from the phone making the Boss quirk an eyebrow.

"Which one went crazy?" The Boss questioned curiously.

_["Good question, I'll look into it when your girlfriend unlocks the fucking bathroom door!"]_

_["Hey! You get out when you change, trust me do not fuck with the Boss' orders!"]_

"Damn straight." The Boss muttered making Kinzie sigh.

_["Anyway Angel hates Killbane more than you do, he should be willing to join."]_

"Cool, where do I find him?"

_["That's the tricky part….The Luchadores are attacking him at the gym right now, you should probably hurry before he gets killed."]_

"Bitch! The fuck didn't you start with that!?" The Boss shouted as he floored it while Kiki muttered something about hoes acting up.

_["You ask too many questions, hurry up you're on the clock."] _Kinzie as she sent his phone the coordinates and hung up.

"I swear when I get back to the crib…"

"Don't worry, I know how to handle her type." Kiki said with a mischievious smirk and back at the Saints HQ Kinzie had to repress a shudder. "Just give me one night with her, and she'll be a loyal lieutenant in no time."

"Aight cool I'll leave it to you." The Boss said before giving her a confused glance. "You know Loren was right, you seem like the twin that knows how the game works." The Boss said making her sigh.

"Viola is extremely book smart and thinks she is looking out for me but the truth is it's the other way around." Kiki said as she glanced out the window. "I let her do all of the financial shit because it kept her safe and oblivious of what I had to do on the streets. I'm a monster with some of the things I've done but as long as she's safe…alive-"

"-Then it's all worth it." The Boss said knowingly.

"I don't know what I'd do if something happened to her." Kiki whispered as the Boss drove through the city, neon slights reflecting on the windshield.

"You'd become like me." The Boss said simply. "The Morning Star…at the end of the day you were the real Boss weren't you?" The Boss questioned making her smile humorlessly as she stared at him.

"And how did you reach that conclusion?"

"You carry yourself like a Boss." The Boss said as if it were obvious. "It's clear in the way you walk. You step with a purpose that reminds me of myself and King."

"The author?" Kiki questioned making him nod.

"The very same." The Boss drawled. "Let me guess Loren just let you two run everything as he took the credit and money? Which means you were in charge of the real criminal activities of the Morning Star."

"Wow, you really are perceptive." Kiki laughed before nodding. "Yes, unofficially I ruled the Morning Star from the shadows. That change your perception of me? Make you cautious?"

"Fuck no." The Boss scoffed. "Just means you'll be good at your job. You have no drive to take over my gang, no purpose, you have everything you want and need."

"And just what is it that I want?" Kiki asked curiously.

"To sleep." The Boss simply making her eyes widen slightly. "To get rid of the weight on your shoulders and sleep like you did when you were a girl, away from all the stress and nightmares."

"And what do I need?" Kiki questioned as she narrowed her eyes.

"To wake up and see the one you're doing this shit for is alive and healthy." The Boss answered simply making her jaw go slack. "To wake up with a smile and realize that maybe…just maybe…this world ain't so bad. Bosses can't do that shit but subordinates can. Give me your loyalty and I'll bear that soul-shattering weight for you plain and fucking simple."

"…You've been through a lot haven't you Boss?" Kiki questioned curiously making him hum in thought.

"Watched the woman I love sacrifice herself in front of my very eyes, destroyed three gangs, and was betrayed by a man I considered a father and blown up at age eighteen. Woke up five years later and had to rebuild my gang as its new Boss, destroyed three more gangs and a corporation while losing more close friends and finally killing the man that betrayed me." The Boss continued as he glanced at her. "Had the man I considered a brother killed thanks to a mix of your "Boss" and myself losing my way. Yeah I guess you can say that. Shit I still get my age wrong on my birthday."

"How do you cope?" Kiki questioned quietly making him smirk.

"By living for my gang, by making sure that they can have luxuries I no longer can." The Boss said truthfully as they both fell into a tense silence.

"Thank you." Kiki finally said as she turned to her Boss. "Thank you for saving either myself or my sister, hell probably both."

"Shit, ain't no thang." The Boss said as he waved her off making her smile. "Just don't mistake me for a hero, fuck me over and I'll kill you."

"Understood." Kiki said seriously before smirking. "Now that the deep shit is out of the way how about some driving music?" Kiki questioned as she turned on the radio. They both smirked as they saw the title of the song. "Well ain't this ironic?"

"Hell yeah, you know the words?"

"Of course, sides it's just the chorus you got the tough part." Kiki said as the Boss laughed as he envisioned the Saint's angel staring down at him making his smile fall.

**BGM: 25 to Life- Eminem**

_**[Kiki]**_**  
><strong>_**Too late for the other side  
>Caught in a chase<br>25 to life  
>Too late for the other side<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<br>(**__**[Boss:]**__** Yeah)  
>Too late<br>(**__**[Boss:]**__** I can't keep chasing em  
>I'm taking my life back)<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<strong>_

_**[Boss]**__**  
>I don't think she understands the sacrifices that I made<br>Maybe if this bitch had acted right I would've stayed  
>But I've already wasted over half of my life I would've laid<br>Down and died for you I no longer cry for you  
>No more pain bitch you<br>Took me for granted took my heart and ran it straight into the planet  
>Into the dirt I can no longer stand it<br>Now my respect I demand it  
>Imma take control of this relationship<br>Command it, and imma be the Boss of you now goddamnit  
>And what I mean is that I will no longer let you control me<br>So you better hear me out this much you owe me  
>I gave up my life for you, totally devoted to you while I've stayed<br>Faithful all the way this is how I fucking get repaid  
>Remember how I dressed? fucking baggy sweats, go to work a mess<br>Always in a rush to get back to you I ain't heard you yet  
>Not even once say you appreciate me I deserve respect<br>I've done my best to give you nothing less than perfectness  
>And I know that if I end this I'll no longer have nothing left<br>But you keep treating me like a staircase it's time to fucking step  
>And I won't be coming back so don't hold your fucking breath<br>You know what you've done no need to go in depth  
>I told you, you'd be sorry if I fucking left<br>I'd laugh while you wept  
>Hows it feel now, yeah, funny ain't it, you neglected me<br>Did me a favor although my spirit free you've set  
>But a special place for you in my heart I have kept<br>It's unfortunate but it's,**_

_**[Kiki]**__**  
>Too late for the other side (<strong>__**[Boss:]**__** Yeah)  
>Caught in a chase<br>25 to life  
>(<strong>__**[Boss:]**__** Can't take no more)  
>Too late for the other side<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<strong>_

_**[Boss]**__**  
>I feel like when I bend over backwards for you all you do is laugh<br>Cause that ain't good enough you expect me to fold myself in half  
>Til I snap<br>Don't think I'm loyal  
>All I do is fight<br>How can I moonlight on the side  
>I have no life outside of that<br>Don't I give you enough of my time  
>You don't think so, do you?<br>Jealous when I spend time with the girls  
>Why I'm married to you still man I don't know<br>But tonight I'm serving you with papers  
>I'm divorcing you<br>Go marry someone else and make em famous  
>And take away their freedom like you did to me<br>Treat em like you don't need them and they ain't worthy of you  
>Feed em the same shit that you made me eat<br>I'm moving on forget you oh,  
>Now I'm special? I didn't feel special when I was with you<br>All I ever felt was this  
>Helplessness<br>Imprisoned by a selfish bitch  
>Chew me up and spit me out<br>I fell for this so many times  
>It's ridiculous<br>And still I stick with this  
>I'm sick of this but in my sickness and addiction<br>You're addictive as they get  
>Evil as they come vindictive as they make em<br>My friends keep asking me why I can't just walk away from  
>I'm addicted<br>To the pain, the stress, the drama  
>I'm drawn in so I guess imma mess<br>Cursed and blessed  
>But this time imma<br>Ain't changing my mind  
>I'm climbing out this abyss<br>You screaming as I walk out that I'll be missed  
>But when you spoke of people who meant the most to you<br>You left me off your list**_

Fuck you Thug-life  
>I'm ruling you, my life sentence is served bitch<br>And it's just

_**[Kiki]**__**  
>Too late for the other side<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<br>(**__**[Boss:]**__** I'm gone, man)  
>Too late for the other side<br>Caught in a chase  
>25 to life<br>Too late  
>Caught in a chase<br>25 to life**_

**BGM: END  
><strong>

"Haha, not bad!" The Boss laughed as they parked across the street in front of the gym.

"Pretty good yourself, oh and before I forget…" Kiki trailed off as she reached into a bag in the back seat and pulled out a purple silk scarf before tossing it around the Boss' neck. "It's a gift for everything. You can pull it off better than Loren." Kiki explained making him whistle.

"Not bad at all." The Boss said with a smirk as they stepped out of the car. Kiki pulled out two Shepherds and the Boss placed a hand on his blade as they walked towards the Luchadores blockade.

**BGM: Like Toy Soldiers- Eminem**

"This shit never changes, all we do is make pissed off orphans that will grow up to try to kill us." Kiki muttered as they walked.

"Then we'll kill them too when they come for us. This is the life we live-watch my back." The Boss ordered as he rushed forward gaining the Luchadores' attention.

"Fuck it's the Saint-"

_***Shing!***_

The wrestler was cut off due to his head being cut off. The Boss wasted no time and slid over the front of one of the green trucks before burying his blade into the back of a Luchador that had tried to hide. Ripping his blade free the Boss darted forward and cut down three more Luchadores as bullets whipped passed him.

_***BANG!***_

_***BANG!***_

Kiki shot down two more Luchadores as the Boss drop kicked one member before spinning around and beheading a second. Their eyes met for a moment and the Boss suddenly charged her with his blade drawn. She narrowed her eyes and aimed her gun towards.

_***BANG!***_

_***SCHTIK!***_

Kiki smirked as she felt the cold metal resting against her neck as the Luchador that had tried to sneak up her from behind fell back after being stabbed through the heart. Likewise, the Boss grinned as the Luchador he had kicked earlier found a bullet in between his eyes. The both frowned as they heard a Brute running towards them only to watch in slight surprise as it was rammed to the ground and punched to death by Oleg.

"Nice for to show up big guy." The boss drawled as Oleg dusted off his hands.

"I'm not too late to the party am I?" Oleg questioned as Kiki reloaded her guns.

"Not at all especially now that I see Killbane stole the equipment to make Brutes, let's go get us a wrestler." Kiki said as they ran towards the gym. It didn't take them long before they found Angel slamming a Luchador into the ground with enough force to kill him. He stood up slowly as he turned to them and raised an eyebrow at Oleg.

"You're not one of Loren's Brutes."

"And you're not one of Kllbane's Luchadores." Oleg responded simply.

_***VROOOOOOOOM!* **_

"No but they are." The Boss muttered as they turned to see an immense amount of Brutes and Luchadores arrive to the gym. He cursed as he saw even more Deckers approach behind them. The four glanced at each other and nodded as they began to fight the rival gang members. The Boss beheaded a Luchadores specialist and Kiki kicked his head into a Decker before gunning him down.

Oleg grinned as he grabbed a Decker by his head and threw him into the air where he was close lined by Angel. The wrestler rolled forward and caught a Decker's Specialist in an RKO. The Boss landed four headshots with his gun before dismembering two specialists with ease. He cracked his neck as he rested his blade on his shoulder while more gang members pulled up.

"Wow you really pissed them off Boss. We might die here." Kiki muttered as Oleg cracked his knuckles.

"Damn that's more than I expected we might not be able to stop them all." The Boss muttered before frowning as he heard a strange beeping sound.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Saint's Row the third Rap theme song- Broken Pixels**

_***BOOOOOOOOOOOOM***_

They all ducked as they suddenly heard the roof explode. When the dust cleared the Boss looked up and grinned at what he saw.

"Y'all mother fuckers look like you need some help!" Pierce laughed as he and the other Lieutenants floated down into the gym with parachutes.

"Boss you ain't leaving me that easily!" Shaundi shouted with a laugh as she landed next to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it baby." The Boss chuckled as his Lieutenants stood behind him as purple cars pulled up behind the Deckers. "War time! Tera find a place you can patch up our homies at, Kinzie-"

"Calling down airstrike on the incoming Brutes now Boss!" Kinzie shouted as she sat on the edge of the arena and typed frantically into her computer. The Boss blinked at her new attire. Her hair was down and her glasses were replaced with purple contact lenses. She wore a large purple sweater that hung off her left shoulder had a large Fleur on the front. It stopped a few inches from her knees and hugged her frame tightly. On her feet were a pair of purple knee-high boots.

"Perfect, and good job Shaundi." The Boss added making her smile and causing Kinzie to roll her eyes with a huff. "Everyone else? Let's fuck this shit up!"

"You can't order me, I didn't join your gang." Angel muttered making the Boss narrow his eyes.

"_**Fuck you say?" **_The Boss bit out and Angel felt a small sense of dread as he looked into the eyes of what could only be described as destruction itself.

"I'm sorry but you must prove yourself to me before I join anything." Angel amended making him nod.

"Fine then." The Boss muttered as they all charged into the front of the gym and began to massacre the Syndicate. Shaundi jumped to the side to avoid a gravity hammer before ducking as the Decker specialist teleported behind her mid-swing. Spinning around Shaundi rammed her shot-gun into the specialist's stomach.

_***KABOOOM!***_

Shaundi smirked as the woman gained a large hole in her stomach sending her crashing down. Angel ducked and performed an RKO on a Luchador sending him crashing into a table in front of Kinzie.

"Hey watch it!" Kinzie snapped as a bullet whizzed past her. "Someone get that guy, please?" Kinzie drawled impatiently as she released more air-strikes.

_***FABOOOOOOM!***_

_***FABOOOOOOOM***_

Kinzie grinned as she heard missiles explode outside.

Yeah she liked her new job.

Oleg roared as he grabbed two Brutes by their faces and slammed them through a wall where they were then gun downed by Kiki and Viola. The twins both back flipped and spun around so that were back to back as they shot down Luchadores and Deckers that attempted to circle them.

_***RATATATATATA!***_

"HAHA! See sis? This gang has soul!" Kiki cheered making Viola sigh.

"It's like I don't even know you anymore." Viola groaned good-naturedly. "Still they do have a sort of homey feel, this might not be so bad." As this went on Tera had finished quickly bandaging up an injured Saint.

"Here' this will take the edge off." Tera said as she injected the woman with a syringe of clear liquid making the Saint's body go numb. "Now go fight!"

_***BANG!***_

*SHING!*

*BANG!*

*SHING!*

The Boss shot and sliced his way through a dozen Luchadores and Deckers as Pierce slid on his knees next to him and lobbed a grenade outside of the gym.

_***KABOOOOOOOM!***_

"Haha! Just like old times!" Pierce shouted as Shaundi made her way towards them and shot down a few Luchadores that tried to sneak up on Pierce.

"Yeah you still can't watch your back!" Shaundi teased making him roll his eyes. The Boss shook his head as he gazed at his new lieutenants in action with a look of pride.

"No this is nothing like old times." The Boss said with a grin as the new Saints tore through the opposition as if it were nothing. "Johnny'd be proud."

"Hell yeah." Shaundi said as Pierce nodded. Suddenly there was a loud explosion that sent the three tumbling back into the gym. Pierce and Shaundi looked up in a daze as the Boss quickly recovered and gazed forward to see a large heavily armored brute walking forward with a flame-thrower.

"Damn the last on got through! Sorry Boss." Kinzie said making him shake his head.

"It's cool you got most of them, keep up the good work." The Boss said as he ran forward with his hand on the hilt of his blade.

"Boss! Are you crazy!?" Pierce shouted as the Lieutenants looked at their Boss in alarm. Oleg cursed as he attempted to reach his Boss in time. Time seemed to slow for the Boss as he gazed up at the Brute who slowly moved his flame thrower towards the Boss. Time came to a stop as the Boss gazed at the barrel of the flame thrower.

"_Shit!" _The Boss thought as he realized he was probably about to die.

"_**Hey quit being a bitch!"**_

The Boss blinked as he envisioned Johnny, Aisha, Lin, and Carlos behind the Brute.

"_**Who took the Cross from the Los Carnales?" **_Lin questioned with a glare.

"_**Who put the halt on the Vice King Brawlers?" **_Johnny asked firmly.

"_**Who stole control from the West Side Rollers!?" **_Lin asked loudly.

"_**Who showed the Brotherhood what's really good?" **_Carlos questioned with narrowed eyes.

"_**Who brought the Sons of Samedi to their knees!?" **_ Johnny questioned angrily.

"_**Who stole the home from out under the Ronin!" **_Aisha snapped finally.

It was at that moment that the Brute seemed to be replaced by an impassive Julius whom was aiming a gun at the Boss.

"_**You owe me Playa…"**_ Julius muttered before outstretching his arms. _**"Don't tell me you took me out for nothing?" **_ Julius asked with a smirk making the Boss glare.

_***SHING!***_

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

*SHING!*

_***SHING!***_

_***SHING!***_

_***CLICK!***_

The Boss spun around as he sheathed his blade, his eyes were closed as his jacket and scarf blew in the wind. The armor and flame thrower fell apart as the Brute's body simply fell apart after razor sharp slices appeared over its body.

"God…damn…" Pierce muttered with wide eyes as a bead of sweat slid down his face all the Saints looked at the Boss in awe, the man looked like and angel of death. Kinzie had made sure she had a recording of that saved on her laptop

"It's not my time yet." The Boss whispered as he stepped passed a shocked Shaundi.

**BGM: END**

The Boss stopped in front of a wide-eyed Angel and extended his hand.

"Welcome to the Saints." The Boss stated simply and Angel could only accept his hand with a gulp and a nod. "First meeting is tomorrow morning at the HQ be there, all of you." The Boss drawled as he walked out of the gym.

**Bronze Trophy Unlocked: #FreeAngelBROTHER!**

The Saints stood in a stunned silence before Kiki ran forward suddenly.

"Shit, he has my keys!" Kiki shouted as she tried to track down her Boss.

**-The Next Morning: Saints HQ-**

**BGM: Stay Schemin'-Rick Ross**

"Aight y'all listen up!" The Boss ordered as he walked into the main room the next morning with nothing but a pair of dress slacks on. The Boss walked towards the window overlooking the city and stood there with his hands folded behind his back. He could hear a few gasps and knew why. The new Lieutenants stared at his back with varying degrees of surprise as they found their names tattooed on his back inside what looked like a bible being held by an angel. "Y'all about to get your roles now, Kinzie!"

"Yes Boss?" Kinzie asked as she looked up from her computer as she sat in the middle of the floor and stared at his back.

"You're are information gatherer and our hacker, you get any info I want when I want no questions. I want to be warned far in advance in case some shit is about to go down, got it?" The Boss questioned as he glanced back at his subordinates.

"Understood, Boss."

"Zimos, glad you decided to become a Lieutenant-"

["Ain't no thang playa~"] Zimos sung making as he sat on the couch with a prostitute on each arm.

"You and Kiki are in charge of our prostitution ring. I want the Saints to be the largest name in escort services within a month."

"Ooh a challenge." Kiki said with a smirk as she and her sister played a game of pool. She and Zimos glanced at each other and nodded. "It'll be done." Kiki stated making him nod.

"Oleg." The Boss said getting the man's attention as he and Pierce played chess. "You're the enforcer when mother fuckers try me, you show them what's up got it?"

"It will be done Boss." Oleg said with a small smirk.

"Pierce you are our PR department, keep on doing what you do. We need paper, you make it." The Boss said making the man laugh.

"Haha! You got it Boss!"

"Viola." The Boss called out getting her attention. "You make sure his ass don't bankrupt us in the process, watch his spending and work your magic in the stock market." Viola smirked as Pierce rolled his eyes.

"I understand…Boss." Viola stated making Kiki smile as her sister finally accepted the new gang.

"Angel!" The Boss shouted getting the man's attention. "You are going to overlook the training of new recruits, you'll be heading back to Stilwater and use Purgatory as your base of operations. Don't worry about Killbane, that shit is getting handled today."

"Very well, then I have no issues with my role Boss." Angel said as he nodded his head. The Boss then reached into his pocket and threw some fabric towards the man. Angel looked at the fabric in awe after he caught it and looked back towards the Boss with tears in his eyes. "How-"

"Had some Saints snatch it last night, don't worry it'll all be explained soon." The Boss said as the man put his mask on for the first time in years. "Tera you will teach a select group of our Saints how to patch each other up so that we can cut back on our casualties. Also you'll be working with Shaundi on creating new drugs for us to sell."

"Okay Boss." Tera said as she nodded her head.

"And finally Shaundi you'll help Tera in creating new drugs, you're also going to be our arms dealer and weapon specialist." The Boss said making her nod. "You're also our second, shit happens to me you're in charge, basically just do what Johnny did…only also have sex with me." The Boss said with a chuckle making her roll her eyes good-naturedly and give the Boss a lazy salute and blew out a perfect ring of smoke.

"Of course Boss, consider it done." The Boss was about to adjourn the meeting when Kinzie suddenly looked up in surprise.

"Boss! Matt is trying to hack into our T.V it looks like a video chat with Killbane."

"Ah, just on time. Let them through." The Boss said making her look at him in shock before allowing the feed to play on the big screen. The Boss turned to the screen and came face to face with an anxious Matt and Killbane The two were on split screen which meant they probably weren't in the. "Matt and Killbane, how can I help you?"

_["Ah the Boss of the Third Street Saints…We would like to offer you a place in the Syndicate."] _ Killbane began making the Boss raise an eyebrow. _["We have space now with the unfortunate departure of the Morning Star and would like to give you their position in my new Syndicate."]_

_["And of course I'll return the money I so wrongly took from you." _Matt added hastily.

"That's quite the offer gentlemen." The Boss said as if he we're considering it much to the shock of his subordinates. "I'll have to respond with a go fuck yourself though I'm afraid." The Boss said with a fake sigh of sadness.

Ah. That was better.

**BGM: END**

**BGM: Watching Movies-Mac Miller**

_["I suggest you consider the offer more carefully…"]_ Killbane said as his voice took on a more menacing tone.

"Oh cut the shit already. You called me to have a truce because your fucking Syndicate bit off more than it could chew when it decided to cross me. It's been a week and my Saints have eradicated the Morning Star and cut your gangs down by half _without one fucking casualty._" The Boss said coldly as he watched Matt shudder. Killbane was outright glaring now.

_["You-"]_

"Shut the fuck up, grown folks is talking!" The Boss snapped as he suddenly gained the darkest expression anyone had ever seen on him. "Here's my counter offer. Give me your specialists, throw down your flags and disband your gang before they all end up dead, give me your money plus what you took from me and I'll let you live."

_["WHAT!?"] _ Killbane boomed as the Boss glared at him, not backing down as Matt stared at him numbly.

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" The Boss shouted at Killbane. "That was an offer only for Matt, be silent when grown up's are making deals!"

_["Y-you'll let me live?"] _ Matt stuttered out before gulping and steeling himself. _["And the rest of my men will live?"] _Matt asked seriously making the Boss nod as his respect for the Decker's leader went up slightly for protecting his gang.

_["Matt you damn traitor! You're considering this!?"]_

_["Oh shut up you brute! Did you not hear him!? They haven't lost a single man but have taken down Loren, stole his Lieutenants, destroyed his Gang, and slaughtered half of both of ours in less than a fucking week! This struggle is hopeless…the Saints….the stories were true, we should not have challenged them. I refuse to have any more of the children of my men become fucking orphans for a conflict we didn't even start!"] _Matt boomed.

"Kid you're a good Boss. I thought you were just a bitch with a keyboard but you stand by your own code, I respect that." The Boss said getting Matt's attention. "Tell you what, head over to Stilwater after this and look for Benjamin King. Tell him I sent you and learn from him. You may not be a Boss again, but you'll be a better person…it's not too late for you to get out of this life kid or at least take a break." The Boss said seriously as his eyes bore into Matt's while the Lieutenants looked at the exchange as if they were watching a movie.

_["My Specialists…will they be treated humanely?"] _Matt questioned seriously.

"Like mother fucking Queens." The Boss promised making him nod as he closed his eyes and nod.

_["Your proposition…I'll accept it….you know its funny this is the first time we've actually spoken…perhaps we could have been allies."]_

"Hey life is funny like that, were young who knows maybe you'll be a Lieutenant of mine one day." The Boss said with a smirk which was returned by a small smile.

_["Miller signing off."] _ Matt said as his screen went black

Kinzie wanted to complain about letting him live but knew better than to interrupt in such a powerful transaction.

"_At least he's honest…" _Kinzie thought as she watched ludicrous amounts of money transfer into their accounts.

"Now as for you Killbane…My offer for you is an ignorant death." The Boss stated suddenly confusing his subordinates except Kinzie who continued to type on her computer. "By that I mean hand over your money willingly and I'll kill you without telling you everything I've set in motion."

_["Who the fuck do you think you are talking too!? I am Killbane! You think you can bring me down!? Prove it! One on one! At the Arena!"] _ Killbane challenged before smirking. _["Or else I'll put in motion a plan I have been developing recently just to deal with you Saints!"]_

"You mean that plan about nuking Stilwater?" The Boss questioned almost boredly as his eyes hardened like steel.

**(LIAG Fun Fact: Originally Killbane was supposed to nuke Stilwater before Volition changed it)**

"Too bad you won't be able to put in in motion, still-un fortunately for you-I'll recognized the attempt." The Boss said simply as he walked towards the screen while Killbane looked at him in shock. "One on One? Nigga I'm a thug why the fuck would I fight you like some wrestler?" The Boss questioned rhetorically. "You've lost your chance for an ignorant death though so let me inform you of the things _I've _set in motion thanks to my girl Kinzie here."

_["What the hell are you talking about!?"]_ Killbane demanded angrily.

"You see the Saints are my family and by nuking Stilwater you tried to kill them all…so I decided it was only right to return the favor. An eye for an eye dawg." The Boss said with a shrug making Killbane's eyes widen in horror.

**-Elsewhere-**

_***Ding* *Dong***_

An elderly woman opened the door to her home only to find a Latin woman garbed in black and purple smiling at her.

"How may I help you dear?" The Woman questioned kindly.

"Yes ma'am it seems your son got a debt he couldn't repay, I'm here to collect what's due." The Woman's eyes widened in horror as she found herself staring at the barrel of a gun. "The Boss says Buenos Noches."

_***BANG!***_

**-With the Boss-**

"Say goodbye to most of your bloodline _Eddie_." The Boss said nonchalantly making the large man look at him in horror.

_["You goddamn monster! They aren't part of this!"]_

"And the Stilwater population was? Uh-uh sorry nigga that shit ain't gonna fly." The Boss drawled as he watched Killbane try to call someone frantically, more than likely his mother. The Boss felt a smirk grace his lips as the man got a busy tone.

_["You won't get away with this you son of a bitch!"]_

"I'll have you know my mother is a badass good sir." The Boss said as if he were affronted which was ruined by the laughter in his eyes. Besides I already have gotten away with it."

_["I swear to god if you touch-"]_

"Tu hija?" The Boss interrupted making the man tremble in terror. "She's like three right? Product from a one night stand you seemed to have gotten her mother killed if I recall…I know everything about you Eddie but don't worry she won't be harmed no I have plans for her." The boss grinned making Shaundi look at him in confusion.

"Boss?"

"My girl here wants a family but I don't want any of my blood to be a target, we also can't afford for her to be out of commission for nine months since she's my second so I decided to adopt." The Boss drawled surprising Shaundi as Eddie slammed his hands onto the desk and stoop up in anger.

_["Don't you dare-!"]_

"I'll raise her like my own." The Boss grinned victoriously. "My empire needs and heir. I'll teach her everything and whenever I'm gun downed or retire she'll know exactly how to walk the Row. I'll make sure to tell her how much of a monster her father was and why her family was killed by him. Kinzie." The Boss called out getting the hacker's attention.

"Here' Boss!" Kinzie answered as she tossed him a green mask. Eddie looked on in confusion as he grabbed his mask frantically.

"The one on your face is a fake and you ain't even know it~" The Boss sung making Eddie stumble back at the knowledge that someone saw his face. "See I could have killed you last night but wanted to make sure you knew all about what I did and why you don't fuck with the Saints."

_["When I find you, you well beg for death and when I finally allow you to pass on…you will thank me for my mercy!"] _Eddie swore making the Boss shake his head with a smile.

"Did you know I had intended to blow up the SYN Building when I killed Loren but decided not to?" The Boss questioned suddenly seemingly out of the blue making Kinzie giggle. "I thought I may need the bomb for something else and saved it…I decided to put it in your arena, that's where you are right now right?" The Boss questioned innocently and chuckled as Eddie shook his head slowly in horror. Goodbye Eddie, tell Loren I said hey when you both burn in hell." The Boss drawled as he turned away. "Blow it Kinzie." The Boss ordered as he threw the mask to Angel.

"Bye bye!" Kinzie called out as she hit enter on her PC.

_***KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!***_

The City trembled as a large explosion could be seen in the distance.

"And that's how you deal with the fucking Syndicate." The Boss muttered as he walked towards his bedroom. "Hit it Kinzie."

"Yes Boss." Kinzie said as she typed in something on her keyboard and all of a sudden the city was covered in purple neon lights.

"This is my city." The Boss said as he left the room leaving a group of shell-shocked Saints behind him.

"He took out the Syndicate in less than a week…what the fuck were we thinking trying him!?" Viola questioned in horror.

"If I said it once I'll say it again…that's one scary ass mother fucker. Gat? Ha! He ain't got shit on the Boss." Pierce muttered making Shaundi nod.

"But that's why he's the Boss isn't it?" Shaundi questioned as she followed after the Boss. "We can't forget that again."

"Hell naw."

**-One Hour Later-**

The Boss and his Lieutenants stepped out onto the Helipad and gazed out over the purple lit city. There were many citizens cheering their name which made Shaundi shake her head in confusion.

"What's up with this? I thought they like the Syndicate for the most part." Shaundi muttered.

"They did until they met us. People tend to worship idols until they come in contact with Gods." The Boss drawled simply.

**BGM: END**

"We made it." Pierce said with a smile making the Boss shake his head as he gazed up into the sky.

**BGM: It's on again- Alicia keys (Feat. Kendrick Lamar)**

"Not yet." The Boss muttered as he walked back into the penthouse with a glare. They were confused until a loud noise alerted them to the sky and they all minus Kinzie paled when they saw a large Helicarrier flying above the city.

"S.T.A.G." Kinzie muttered before smirking. "They sure took their time, alright no rest for the wicked let's get this over with."

_***Flash***_

_***VROOOOOOOM!*  
><strong>_

The Boss blasted through the city on top of a black and purple motorcycle. Revving his engine the Boss went up a ramp and landed on top of a roof that was covered with soldiers. The Boss smirked as he pulled out two SMG's and began to light them up.

_***Flash***_

Shaundi ducked under a barrage of gunfire as she ran through an aircraft. Sliding on the ground she came to a stop next to a weapon case and quickly opened it up only to find the strangest looking gun she had ever seen. Shrugging she picked it up and pressed the trigger. She rose an eyebrow as it began to charge before releasing a powerful blast of concussive energy which obliterated the soldiers before her.

"Oh I like you." Shaundi murmured before climbing into a tank and driving out the back of the aircraft with her new toy.

_***Flash***_

"You really need to work on dodging." Tera muttered as she patched up Pierce in the HQ.

"Hey if I did the Saint behind me would have got hit!" Pierce complained making her shake her head as a small smile graced her lips.

"Don't change Pierce." Tera chuckled as she slapped him on his back making him wince.

"Damn girl…"

_***Flash***_

Oleg rode through the city on the back of a pick-up truck as two former Deckers specialists who were now wearing neon purple held onto the trunk and skated alongside him.

"Ladies it seems they did not understand the Boss when he said this was his city." Oleg drawled as he saw a blockade approaching. "Let's help them understand shall we?" The Specialists giggled as they placed a hand on their gravity hammers and disappeared in a purple flash.

_***BOOOOOOOOOM!***_

Oleg smirked as he heard the destruction.

_***Flash!***_

"You think you all have what it takes to be Saints?" Angel questioned as he stood before a group of new recruits in Purgatory. When they nodded he felt hips lips twitch with a smirk. "Well then it's time for your canonization."

_***Grrr***_

"Is that a fucking tiger!?" One of the recruits shouted in terror as Angel's pet walked into the room.

"It's time to master your fear." Angel stated as another Saint shook her head.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" The woman whispered in morbid fascination.

"Ha! You think I'm bad? You haven't met the Boss!"

_***Flash***_

Kiki and Zimos rode through the city with their hoes and watched with satisfaction as they could see some of their girls fighting back the soldiers.

"Gotta admit Stripper Assassins was an ingenious idea."

_["I know right~ My honeys are kicking ass and getting paid~"] _Zimos sung happily as Kiki counted her cash.

_***Flash***_

"Damn I'm good." Viola muttered with a smile as she saw her stocks sky rocket as Kinzie looked up from her PC.

"Good go I just got the money." Kinzie smiled before placing a hand on her ear. "Boss it's time, I got you a ride."

_***Flash***_

"Oh?" The Boss said before a shadow covered him making him look up in surprise as a Saint themed VTOL jet landed before him. The window popped open revealing a smiling woman with dark skin and black hair that was cut into a pixie cut smiling at him. She was garbed in a purple mini-skirt and a black tank top that had a purple Fleur on the front. "Wheel Woman? Shit haven't seen you in years girl! How you been?"

"Just fine Playa it was boring for a while but glad to see you back to your old self. Hop in time to show these bitches the Purple Reign!"

"Damn straight!" The Boss chuckled as he climbed into the jet as the Wheel Woman began to fly off towards the Helicarrier.

_***Flash***_

Cyrus was not in a good mood, he had expected this to be simple gang eradication. The Saints were just street rats but almost immediately his entire force was put on the defensive. They had lost many soldiers and technologic secrets upon entering Steelport.

"This isn't looking good sir what do we do?" Kia questioned her superior as they walked on top of the large hovercraft. "The plan of Shock and Awe have all but failed." Cyrus was going to respond when a look of horror crossed his face, blinking Kia turned around and felt her blood go cold as she found a Purple VTOL in front of more VTOL jets floating above them. The Purple VTOL's windshield popped up as the Boss stood and flipped them off.

**Platinum Trophy Unlocked: Shock & Awe**

"Get the fuck out my city."

The last thing Kia saw was a barrage of missiles descending upon them.

_***Flash***_

**BGM: END**

Mayor Reynold's leant back in his chair as a stripper sat on his lap they were in the middle of kissing when the door suddenly slammed open as the Boss Viola and Oleg walked into the area.

"Remember Boss, play nice." Viola whispered making the man roll his eyes.

"I'll act however the fuck I want-Burt Fucking Reynold!?" The Boss questioned in slight shock.

"Viola? Ah I see this is the kid that's taken over this town how can I help you?" Burt questioned as the stripper nibbled on his ear.

"Yeah do me a favor and get the Fuck out of my chair." The Boss deadpanned making the Mayor blink, sure he hadn't heard right.

"The hell-"

_***BANG!***_

**Gold Trophy Unlocked: Executive Decisions**

The Mayor's voice stopped as bullet found itself lodged into his skull courtesy of the stripper.

"Good job girl." The Boss drawled making her smile.

"Thanks Boss!" The stripper assassin said as she pushed Reynold's from the chair. The Boss smiled as he hopped over the table and took a seat before smiling at a shell-shocked Viola.

"I said nice!" Viola shouted incredulously.

"I was nice, he didn't even see it coming. Now come on we have to deal with the zombie problem Shaundi created." The Boss said with a sigh as his lieutenants looked at him in horror.

"Zombies!?" Viola asked in terror.

"Yeah those are tricky to deal with at times but no real problem. We need to bring back one so Tera can try to whip up a cure though." The Boss drawled nonchalantly.

"You've dealt with real fucking zombies before! What the actual fuck!?"

"Long story." The Boss drawled.

**-Three Days later: Stilwater: Purgatory-**

The Boss, Pierce, and Shaundi watched in apprehension as Tera stuck a needle into a struggling zombie's arm. It thrashed and growled viciously before slowing down and falling into what looked like a death like state making them bow their heads.

…

…

_***Beep***_

They looked up in surprise as they heard the heart monitor and turned back to the zombie in shock as they watched its chest rise and fall as life returned to its skin.

"Well I'll be damned." Pierce chuckled and Shaundi covered her mouth as tears fell from her eyes.

"Haha! My nigga! Always a survivor, knew you were a Saint!" The Boss laughed as the former zombie's eye cracked open as its head turned to his voice.

"B-boss?" The man rasped out making the Boss smile.

"Welcome back Carlos."

**Gold Trophy Unlocked: Surviving the Asphalt**

"We need to let him get some rest." Tera advised as she watch Carlos fall asleep. The Saints nodded as they left the med-room.

**-Later-**

A man with dark skin and short curly black hair watched the news in disbelief as the reporter continued.

_["Now the Boss of the Third street Saints has declared Steelport to be an independent city state that extends its protection over Stilwater. We truly live in remarkable times."] _Jane Valderamma said as she looked into the camera with a smile. _["Before I get off I must relay one message the Boss of the Saints has given us to read. The message goes and I quote 'Dex you snake ass son of a bitch I did not forget about you.'"]_

_***SLAM!***_

The man jumped from his seat and spun around in horror as he saw the Boss walk into his living room with Pierce and Tera who was holding a syringe.

"Dex my nigga haha!" The Boss laughed as he drew his blade. "How has it been homie?"

"P-playa? W-wait-"

"I've waited enough." The Boss grinned. "You fucked with the wrong person."

_**What followed would get this fic deleted from Fanfiction and my account banned.**_

**-Hours later-**

**Gold Trophy Unlocked: Tying up Loose ends**

The Boss stepped out of the apartment building as he wiped blood from his face while whistling a jaunty tune. He smiled to himself as he climbed into the car and glanced over at Shaundi whom was sleep with a young brunette girl in her arms. He drove off when Pierce and Tera climbed into the back seat.

"So Boss what's next?" Pierce questioned curiously.

"The world my nigga, the world." The Boss smiled he had finally gotten rid of a loose end that plagued him for years.

"Shit I liked that, by the way Troy called." Pierce said as his voice suddenly went cold confusing the Boss as he had never seen Pierce this serious. "He said Lin's body has gone missing."

"What?" The Boss asked coldly.

"No one knows where it is." Pierce said with a sigh making the Boss close his eyes and release a long sigh.

"Fuck it, we'll deal with that mystery when it comes up." The Boss said simply before smiling as he turned on the radio. "But for now? Driving music. "Listen up Pierce I'm going to show you how to sing." The Boss said as the clouds parted allowing the sun to shine on the road as they headed back to Steelport.

**BGM: It was a Good Day- Ice Cube**

_**[Boss]**__**  
>Break 'em off somethin<br>**__**[inhales]**__** Shit..  
><strong>__**[exhales]**__** Yo..  
>Yo.. uhh..<strong>_

_**[Boss]**__**  
>Just wakin up in the mornin gotta thank God<br>I don't know but today seems kinda odd  
>No barkin from the dog, no smog<br>And Shaundi cooked a breakfast with no hog (Pierce: Damn)  
>I got my grub on, but didn't pig out<br>Finally got a call from a girl I wanna dig out  
>(Pierce: Whassup?) Hooked it up for later as I hit the do'<br>Thinkin will I live, another twenty-fo'  
>I gotta go cause I got me a drop top<br>And if I hit the switch, I can make the ass drop  
>Had to stop, at a red light<br>Lookin in my mirror and not a Decker in sight  
>And everything is alright<br>I got a beep from Kiki, and she can fuck all night  
>Called up the homies and I'm askin y'all<br>Which park, are y'all playin basketball?  
>Get me on the court and I'm trouble<br>Last week fucked around and got a triple double  
>Freakin niggaz everyway like M.J.<br>I can't believe, today was a good day (Pierce: shit!)**_

_**[Boss]**__**  
>Drove to the pad and hit the showers<br>Didn't even get no static from the cowards  
>Cause just yesterday them fools tried to blast me<br>Saw the police and they rolled right past me  
>No flexin, didn't even look in a nigga's direction<br>as I ran the intersection  
>Went to Zimos' house, they was watchin Yo! MTV Raps<br>What's the haps on the craps?  
>Shake 'em up, shake 'em up, shake 'em up, shake 'em<br>Roll 'em in a circle of niggaz and watch me break 'em  
>with the seven, seven-eleven, seven-eleven<br>Seven even back do' Lil' Joe  
>I picked up the cash flow<br>Then we played bones, and I'm yellin domino  
>Plus nobody I know got killed in Stilwater today<br>Today was a good day (Pierce: shit!)**_

_**[Boss]**__**  
>Left my nigga's house paid (Pierce: what)<br>Picked up a girl been tryin to fuck for two years  
>It's ironic, I had the brew she had the chronic<br>The Lakers beat the Supersonics  
>I felt on the big fat fanny<br>Pulled out the jammy, and killed the punanny  
>And my dick runs deep, so deep<br>So deep put her ass to sleep  
>Woke her up around one<br>She didn't hesitate, to call the Boss the top gun  
>Drove her to the pad and I'm coastin<br>Took another sip of the potion hit the three-wheel motion  
>I was glad everything had worked out<br>Dropped her ass off and then chirped out  
>Today was like one of those fly dreams<br>Didn't even see a berry flashin those high beams  
>No helicopter looking for a murder<br>Two in the mornin got the Fatburger  
>Even saw the lights of the Goodyear Blimp<br>And it read, "The Boss' a pimp" (Pierce: yeah)  
>Drunk as hell but no throwin up<br>Half way home and my cellphones still blowin up  
>Today I didn't even have to use my A.K.<br>I got to say it was a good day (Pierce: shit! Yeah you were on point with this song.)**_

_**[Boss]**__**  
>Hey wait, wait a minute Pierce, stop this shit<br>What the fuck I'm thinkin about?**_

**BGM: END**

"This day is aight but this shit ain't nothing if we don't throw a fucking party." The Boss said as he turned off the radio. "Call the bitches Pierce."

"Haha! Already on it Boss!" Pierce chuckled as they drove off.

**-Space-**

"I definitely picked the wrong Saint." Zinyak said with a face palm as he watched the Boss drive off.

"Damn straight." A feminine voice spoke up making him spin around to find a human woman he had never seen before leaning on a nearby wall. She wore a pair of black low-riding pants and had a tattoo peaking over the top of her pants. Her torso was covered by a short black sleeveless shirt and she wore what looked like a Saints version of the Morning Star jacket the female members of the gang wore. Her eyes were covered her hair was in a simple black ponytail and on her face was a pair purple shades with black rims.

"And who might you be and how are you on this ship?" Zinyak questioned showing no concern about the intruder.

"Me? I'm a saint." The woman said simply before disappearing in a flash of light. Leaving a concerned Zinyak behind.

**-Hell-**

"_**I've decided Jezebel." **_ Satan said as he turned to a young looking woman whom had short red-hair, purple eyes, and a pair of horns protruding from her skull. _**"The one known as the Boss shall be your husband."**_

"But dad-"

"_**No buts accept it and move on, learn to love him my decision is final. He's the perfect heir." **_ Satan boomed making his daughter sigh.

"Yes dad." Jezebel said quietly.

**-With The Boss-**

Pierce raised an eyebrow as he saw his Boss shudder.

"You okay Boss?" Pierce questioned in confusion.

"I felt a disturbance in the Pimp force." The Boss said seriously.

"What." Perce deadpanned.

"It felt as though someone is plotting to tie me down." The Boss said seriously as he gazed up into the sky with slight fear.

Later he would learn that he should have been gazing at the ground.

**To be continued?**

**Yes?**

**No?**

**Maybe so?**

**I was going to extend the Jaune arc one-shot first but this had more reviews so I said fuck it. What have we learned? Reviews matter. This was fun maybe I'll do a Borderland's 2 or GTA one-shot next –shrugs-**

**Read and Review**

**~RebukeX7**


End file.
